Jedi Hero
by movietvGeek
Summary: Mikael Vizsla is the only son of Pre Vizsla. Like his father, Mikael is a Mandalorian warrior. But is that all he is? What happens when Mikael is caught by the Jedi who see more in him than even he knows. Trained as a Jedi, can he become a Jedi Hero? His exploits will earn him the notice of sinister Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious. (This is a Rewrite of Mandalorian Knight!)
1. Chapter 1-Mikael Vizsla

**Enter Mikael Vizsla!**

 **The Great Hunt?**

* * *

Mandalore, a planet located in the Outer Rim Territories. It is the homeworld of the Mandalorians, a fearsome and warmongering people who fought the Jedi and raided their temple during the fall of the Old Republic. Wearing distinctive armor, they were feared throughout the galaxy, and had political influence over two thousand other star systems. However, their warring ways lead to the decay of their own planet.

Years of war left the planet inhospitable, forcing the Mandalorians to live within domed cities. A pacifist regime came to power at the end of these wars, led by Duchess Satine Kryze, while those who refused to give up their warrior ways were exiled to the moon Concordia. The Governor of Concordia is one of the few left who refused to give up their heritage. His name is Pre Vizsla. Pre Vizsla is the leader of the Mandalorian Death Watch faction who seeks to overthrow the Duchess Satine and her pacifist regime.

Pre Vizsla was not a bad man however. He simply wished to uphold Mandalorian tradition and heritage that shaped Mandalore and its people to who they are. By giving them up, he believes they are no longer Mandalorians. In a way, he's right but can Mandalore go back it its warrior ways without repercussions? Now, even he thinks about such a thing. The reason for his thoughts lie in front of him. A beautiful woman with long wavy black hair, fair skin and brown orbs, looks to him.

Cordelia is a woman who had traveled to Mandalore in her youth. She was then forced to leave after her father left for Coruscant, seeking wealth and influence. Years later, Cordelia would return to the planet she had grown fond of. It was then that she would meet Governor Vizsla who was immediately struck with awe at her beauty. The two were often seen together, walking, talking, joking and singing. Cordelia is the reason Pre's thoughts are occupied.

Before their marriage, Pre came forward and told her of his plans and ways. Cordelia would surprise Pre in her acceptance of his plans but would tell him she could not help. Pre accepted this and swore to keep her out of it. Since then, Cordelia wanted to know why Pre wanted to bring back their warrior ways. Her questions caused a great deal of confusion with Pre. She had told him that he sounded more like a warmonger than anything. Instead she asked what was so wrong with having peace but being prepared for war.

"Pre?" Calls Cordelia, making Pre snap out of his thoughts while a bundle occupies his arms. His eyes are red from tears rolling down his face. Cordelia lies in bed with the sheets stained red with blood. Her eyes are glazed and her voice is weak.

"Yes, my love?" Answers Pre as he holds her hand. He knows she will not make it. She has lost too much blood to be saved. The medical droids have done all they can to ease her passing. Pre is thankful that at least his child has survived the ordeal but his heart breaks for his wife.

"I-I've thought up a name." States Cordelia weakly, making Pre smile and wipe his tears away. Standing beside him is Bo-Katan Kryze, the personal guard of Cordelia. Bo-Katan is the sister of Satine who also did not believe in her regime and joined Death Watch. Bo-Katan looks on sadly at the woman she had come to befriend.

"M-Mikael…" States Cordelia with a smile as she looks at her child. Pre brings the baby closer to his mother and looks on sadly, "I-Is that a good name?"

"It's wonderful, my love." Assures Pre before Cordelia laughs softly and caresses his face.

"T-Take care of him…" States Cordelia with a smile, making Pre nod his head, "And… let him choose his own path."

"I-I will." Sobs Pre before Cordelia laughs softly before she inhales her final breath and dies with a soft smile on her lips. Bo-Katan puts her head down in sadness as the infant Mikael's cries echo through the room.

Years later, Pre would keep his promise and protect his son Mikael. At age 5, Pre began Mikael's training with the help of Bo-Katan. The two would teach Mikael about weapons, medicine, survival, combat, and strategy. Pre could not be happier as Mikael took to his lessons like a bird takes to flight. Bo-Katan become more of a sister or aunt to Mikael while teaching him sharpshooting.

Mikael was born with his mother's black hair and fair skin but has his father's blue eyes. At age 10, Mikael had proven he was adept enough to pilot numerous crafts and ships. He also had a way with hacking. As he grew, Pre's pride soured but he knew what he had to do. As to keep his promise to allow Mikael to choose his own path, Pre would have to send his son away to protect him from his father's decisions.

That day came when Mikael reached the age of 13. Being trained by his father and Bo-Katan, Mikael was the most deadliest 13 year old on the moon. Mikael stands in front of his father, Bo-Katan and the members of Death Watch. He wears Mandalorian Armor with a jetpack on his back. As a backup, he also has rocket boots in case he loses his jetpack. He holds his helmet in his arms as he looks to his father. Mikael's left arm is missing after a rather nasty run in with a Narglatches. While he killed them, he lost an arm in the process. Replacing his arm is a prosthetic limb made out of Beskar and Durasteel.

Mikael's eyes are sharp like those of a wolf's and he has wavy, black hair, which ends at the base of his neck, is unkempt, and is parted down the middle. He is 5'6, making him tall for his age and has an athletic build from his training.

"The time has come, Mikael." States Pre, making Mikael tilt his head in confusion. He was suddenly called and here he stands with all his possessions, "It is time for you to… leave."

"What?!" Exclaims Mikael in shock at the statement, "Why?!" Pre gets on his knees and looks at his son. He holds his head and hugs him tightly, making Mikael return the hug.

"There are things that I will do that will make me a target." Reveals Pre, making Mikael look to him, "But they are my choices and only I will take responsibility for them."

"D-Dad, I don't understand." States Mikael with confusion, making Pre smile.

"I know." States Pre before standing up and looking to his son, "I promised your mother that I would protect you and allow you to live your life."

"I have protected you by teaching you how to protect yourself." States Pre as Mikael looks to Bo-Katan who smiles sadly, "In order to allow you to live your life… I must forfeit my life with you."

"D-Dad." Says Mikael as he cries, making Pre look down to him and hold his shoulders.

"Don't cry." Whispers Pre as tears fall from his eyes, "Remember, that you are a Mandalorian."

"Yes, dad." Sniffs Mikael before Bo-Katan steps forward. She hugs her "little brother" before looking to him.

"I got you something to help you on your travels." Reveals Bo-Katan before she nods to several members of Death Watch who reveal a ship, "I saw you looking at it when we were on Coruscant."

The ship is revealed to be a heavily modified XS Stock Light Freighter. The ship has been upgraded by members of Death Watch, Bo-Katan and Pre Vizsla as a gift to Mikael. The ship features a heavily armored body made to bulldoze through laser fire and cold deep space. It is shielded by state-of-the-art armor plating and its bridge has forward armor plating, and is equipped with advanced, precision flight instruments. It also has a shield generator and is also fitted with stealth plating, making it difficult to track and unseen on radar. Its size contradicts its nimble and swift movements and speed.

Pre has also extended its armament to allow Mikael greater protection against some of the more unsavory beings in the galaxy. He has kept the laser cannons where they are but has changed them to rotary laser cannons for more fire power. He has also added two more missile batteries located beneath the ship's belly. Two more additional rotary laser cannons have been added to the starboard side of the ship, allowing for more combat versatility.

"It's yours." States Pre, making Mikael gape at the ship, "It will serve you well." Mikael steps up to the ship before he turns back to Pre. Mikael dashes to him and hugs him tight, making Pre return the hug.

"I'll miss you." Mutters Pre, making Mikael look to him.

"I'll miss you, dad." States Mikael before Pre ushers him away. Mikael gets on his ship and forces himself not to look back, less he refuse to leave. As he enters the cockpit, he spots a parchment of paper. He reads the paper and smiles before sitting down and preparing to take off. The parchment reads; _Junkrat_. A name given by Mikael after first spotting the ship. The _Junkrat_ rises and hovers as Mikael looks at the people he calls family for the finale time. Seconds later, the _Junkrat_ , exits the hanger and high-speeds before shooting from the moon.

Mikael traveled to many planets and began to make a name for himself as a bounty hunter. He has taken many jobs but has kept a low profile, not usually one for attention. In fact, he is only after credits not recognition. But as time went on, Mikael began to like the bounty hunter lifestyle and was forced to stake his claim on certain bounties. These claims usually ended with weapons being drawn but only Mikael walked away. One such encounter, Mikael heard about a tournament on Nal Hutta and heard a lot of credits are involved. Curious, Mikael joined up.

 **Nal Hutta**

The _Junkrat_ jumps out of hyperspace in front of the swamp planet of Nal Hutta. The engines flare and the ship shoots towards the planet. In no time at all, the ship arrives below the atmosphere and circles a landing zone. The _Junkrat_ slows before setting down, drawing the attention of galactic scum. The doors fall before Mikael walks down the ramp with his helmet on. On his waist appear to be two scoped and highly customized WESTAR-34 blaster pistols. Also on his waist is a utility belt that holds, bombs, explosive knives, flash bangs, and various other gadgets. On his arms are two Mandalorian vambraces. Sticking from over his JT-12 jetpack appears to a modified DS-10 Starforged sniper rifle. The weapon was taken from another bounty hunter who seemed to disagree with Mikael about what bounty was his. Needless to say, he no longer needed the weapon once the "argument" ended.

"Ugh, I'm in the right place if the smell is any indication." States Mikael before he looks around. Mikael spots a hanger and heads into it, ignoring the looks he is given. He stops when two Twi'leks appear in front of him.

"Nice blasters." States the red Twi'lek, making Mikael fold his arms.

"Very nice, how about you hand them over?" States the blue Twi'lek as Mikael sighs, "Your ship too."

"Over my dead body." States Mikael before the brothers' chuckle.

"Have it your way." States Red before their hands go to their weapons. Quick as lightning, both are shot in their arms, making them cry out and look to Mikael who spins his pistol before holstering it.

"Well?" Questions Mikael as the brothers turn tail and run, "Cowards." Mikael continues on his way and enters a room with three people. One is a heavily armored dark skinned man with red eyes and dreadlocks. He carries a heavy repeating cannon. Another is a female Zabrak with silver hair tied into a ponytail and carries a sniper rifle. The last appears to be an older man who is human.

"He's here." States the dark skinned man in a deep voice. The older man turns and looks Mikael over before nodding his head.

"Thanks, Bishop." States the older man, making the dark skinner man nod his head.

"Welcome, my name is Hoss." Greets the older man as he walks up to Mikael who looks him over, "And you're the man we're putting all our hopes on."

"He doesn't look so tough." States the Zabrak, only for a laser to hit mere inches away from her. She turns to Mikael who has already holstered his weapon, "Never mind."

"Best shot I've ever seen and balls of Mandalorian Iron." States Hoss with a smile, making Mikael raise a brow, "He's Great Hunt materiel, Jess."

"Ready to meet the team?" Questions Hoss, making Mikael narrow his eyes. He doesn't get along with others very well and he doesn't trust other bounty hunters.

"Is that who these people are?" Questions Mikael with folded arms. Hoss points to Jess first who looks at Mikael.

"This is Jess, she's or resident sniper, scout, and tech master." States Hoss, making Jess nod her head to Mikael. Mikael looks at her sniper rifle and can tell it's functional but not Great Hunt material. Hoss then goes over the Bishop who stands, "This big guy is Bishop and he's all muscle."

"Heard about you on Nar Shaddaa." States Bishop, making Mikael look to the big man, "Hell of a story."

"It's all true." Warns Mikael, making Bishop smirk and laugh loudly. Mikael joins in while Hoss looks on with surprise at someone getting Bishop to laugh.

"Shall we get down to business?" States Hoss, making Mikael look to him. The group talks over their options of how to get Mikael sponsored in the Great Hunt. They decide to get Gardulla the Hutt to sponsor him.

"Gardulla owns this little town and getting you a meeting is going to be tough." States Hoss as he thinks over his plans, "But… I might have enough pull to get a meeting."

"So what are we waiting for?" Asks Mikael before Hoss looks to Jess.

"Jess, scan the area for every bounty you can find." Orders Hoss as Jess gets up and gets to the computer, "I want the nastiest, most brutal, untouchable scum you can find."

"I'm on it." Replies Jess as she types.

"Why do I need to hunt someone down when I already have my own exploits?" Questions Mikael as he believes that would be a waste of time.

"Jess will plant rumors of your offworld exploits, but you have to take down someone impressive and local to sell that reputation." States Hoss, making Mikael sigh.

"Well, let's get to it." States Mikael, making Hoss laugh.

"Got one." States Jess, making the others look to her, "Bessy: Corellian, champion quick-draw artist, wanted for robbing 15 Republic pay stations."

"She'll do." States Mikael, making Jess nod her head while Mikael begins to exit the room, "I'll be back."

"Good luck." States Hoss, making Mikael scoff.

Mikael travels to Bessy's safe house and kicks in the door. He fires twice, killing to hired outlaws before spinning on his heel and shooting the last one in the head. He hears groaning and ignores it in favor of looking around. He finds no sign of Bessy before he stomps on the chest of the last outlaw living. The outlaw cries out in pain.

"Where's your boss?" Demands Mikael, making the outlaw spit, "Have it your way." Mikael knocks the man out before looking around. He finds a datapad and hacks into it with ease. He finds out that Bessy is taking a shuttle away from Nal Hutta.

"Great." Mutters Mikael before taking off. Arriving in the locations, Mikael steps forward and spots Bessy's hired thugs. No words are spoke before Mikael draws his pistols and fires rapidly. The others fire back but hit nothing while Mikael hits them all. Firing his pistols and aiming have become second nature to Mikael. He spins around firing rapidly before coming to a stop. The bodies lie smoking on the ground before Mikael holsters his pistols.

"Too easy." States Mikael before searching the area. He finds Bessy preparing to board the shuttle. Bessy is a human woman with red hair and green eyes. She is quite attractive but Mikael was not one to lower his guard.

"Who the hell are you?!" Demands Bessy, making Mikael nearly gag at her accent. It's awful and doesn't go well with her looks, "A lawman?!"

"You think a boy like you can take on the Beauty of Nal Hutta?" Challenges Bessy, making Mikael raise a brow at her title, "I can shoot you before you even blink!"

"Really…?" States Mikael as the two stare off, "Show me." The two stand right in front of each other while ignoring the noise around the area. Bessy moves her hand to her blaster while Mikael positions the left side of his body to her. The stare off continues as Bessy looks right at Mikael.

"Say when." States Mikael with a smirk as Bessy moves her hand to her blaster. In a quick motion, Bessy draws but Mikael has already lined up his shot with his pistol out. He fires rapid shots, hitting Bessy in the head, and chest before quickly holstering his pistol. Bessy falls back with her eyes open. Mikael walks to her before bending down and taking her ID tags as proof and closing her eyes as a mercy.

"You were quick but this isn't some game." States Mikael before standing and walking off.

Mikael arrives back at base to find Hoss dead on the ground with Jess nearby. His danger sense flares before he jumps to cover as Bishop, fires on him. Mikael takes cover before returning fire, making Bishop jumps behind cover. He hears the cocking of Bishop's gun and takes a breath.

"Hey, Bishop, you want to put down the gun and talk?" Asks Mikael, before he ducks as lasers fly by, "I'll take that as a no."

"You killed them!" Growls Bishop, making Mikael gape.

"You idiot, I've been gone the whole time!" Reminds Mikael, before using his jetpack to rush Bishop's position. The move works as Bishop comes from behind his cover only to be tackled by Mikael. The two slide across the floor before Bishop head-butts Mikael, making the Mandalorian land on his back. Even though I did not hurt due to his helmet, the force used sent him back. Mikael looks up and kicks the legs from under Bishop who falls to the ground. Mikael is on him and bends his leg, making Bishop yell out in pain.

"Listen to me!" Shouts Mikael before Bishop grabs him and puts him in a choke hold. Mikael gags before using his jetpack to lift Bishop up and crash him into the ceiling. The two fall to the floor before Mikael quickly fires at Bishop, hitting just by his head. Bishop stops and looks back to Mikael with narrowed eyes, "I didn't kill them!"

"Then who did?" Demands Bishop, making Mikael shrug.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?!" Asks Mikael before pointing to him, "I was attacked before I could find any clues!"

"Now… are we good?" Asks Mikael as Bishop stands from the floor.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Apologizes Bishop before Mikael sighs in relief and looks around. He knows a good base must have surveillance equipment around. Mikael turns to Bishop who looks to him.

"I think we're about to find our man." States Mikael before pressing several buttons on his vambrace. The vambrace produces holographic footage of Jess and Hoss being killed by… another bounty hunter.

"I know him." Growls Bishop with narrowed eyes, "He's Vance Richards or better known as Vance the Butcher."

"Hmm, I've heard of him too." States Mikael, having heard about a slaughter of people in the Outer Rim, "He killed a village when they refused to give up a bounty."

"Yeah, the bastard killed women and children who couldn't even defend themselves." Growls Bishop before Mikael thinks.

"Why kill, Jess and Hoss?" Questions Mikael before Bishop widens his eyes, "He must want to join the Great Hunt and is not looking for competition."

"We need to speak to Gardulla." States Mikael, making Bishop, look through Hoss's things.

"Hah, looks like Hoss got you a meeting!" Reveals Bishop, making Mikael chuckle.

"Let not keep the Hutt waiting." States Mikael before the two set off after burying their comrades. Mikael may not have known them for long but, they were a part of his team.

Arriving at Gardulla's Palace, Mikael spots dancing Twi'leks and shakes his head. What is it with the Hutts and Twi'leks? Entering the palace, Mikael spots other bounty hunters and enters the area with his guard up. The two stop in front of Gardulla who looks to the bounty hunter. She speaks in Huttese as a translator droids walks up.

"The Wise and Powerful Gardulla wishes to know who you are?" States the droid, making a bounty hunter step forward. Being only 15, Mikael is shorter than the adults but doesn't lack attitude.

"You've got three seconds to get out of my face before yours paints the ground." Warns Mikael, making the other bounty hunters laugh out while Gardulla becomes interested.

" _Big mouth for such a small scum_." States the bounty hunter in Huttese. Mikael's helmet turns to the bounty hunter before he quickly draws his pistol and kills the man. The laughter stops while Gardulla begins to chuckle and laugh.

"The Mighty Gardulla respects anyone who can defend themselves but still wishes to know who you are." States the droid, making Mikael holster his pistol.

"My name is Mikael, you made a meeting with Hoss about me." Reminds Mikael, making Gardulla grunt with remembrance.

"The Great Gardulla had heard that Hoss was killed and expresses her condolences since he was your ticket into the Great Hunt." States the droid, making Mikael nod his head.

"I know who did it but I need to enter the Great Hunt to go after him." States Mikael as he looks to Gardulla. Gardulla hums before speaking, making Mikael look to the droid.

"The Merciful Gardulla will allow you to enter after you prove that your reputations is more than… just talk." States the droid, making Mikael balls his hands into fists. As a Mandalorian, he takes great pride in all that he has done and to have someone think it is false, is an insult. Imagine have someone spit in your face, then slap you before kicking you in the balls and taking your hot girlfriend away… it's worse than that.

"Heh, what do you need done?" Questions Mikael with barely controlled anger.

"The Great Gardulla's first target is not far from here and has been trying to undermine her authority." Reveals the droid, making Mikael nod his head, "She wants you to eliminate him and bring his head back as proof."

"Fine." States Mikael as he walks out of the area with Gardulla chuckling. Bishop looks to him but knows he cannot help him. A little while later and Mikael returns with a smalls brown pouch. He tosses it on the ground and it rolls to Gardulla's… feet?

"Still doubt my reputation?" Questions Mikael, daring someone to say they do. Gardulla chuckles before Mikael looks to her with narrowed eyes, not that she could see them due to his helmet.

"The Mighty Gardulla will sponsor you but she feels it is important to tell you that you are running late." Reveals the droid, making Mikael narrow his eyes, "The others have already returned from their hunts, meaning you are the last."

"Doesn't matter, in the end I'll be the only one standing." States Mikael as he turns and walks away.

"Be warned, your target will not be easy to take down and you will most likely, die." Reveals the droid, making Mikael stop and glance back, "Your target involves the Separatist."

The Separatists, an unrecognized, galactic, democratic, and confederate government that has come to power to challenge the Republic. Mikael has of course heard of the trouble between the Republic and Separatists and has wisely chosen to evade the mess that it has caused. With the start of the Clone Wars, many bounty hunters have had good business as long as they steer clear of the war. Something tells, Mikael that he doesn't have that luxury.

"Who's the target?" Questions Mikael as Bishop stands next to him.

"A sith by the name of Perdita." Reveals the droid, making Mikael nearly choke. A sith?! Oh great. After the start of the Clone Wars, sith acolytes and lords have been popping up everywhere to challenge the outnumbered Jedi. Needless to say, sith are winning in the kill count arena. Is Mikael scarred? Not so much as scarred as cautious. Like the Jedi he has been told about, the sith wield weird powers. This is going to be a tough one but… Mikael finds himself excited.

"Tell me where she is." States Mikael, making Gardulla laugh.

"Sources state she is stationed nearby." Reveals the droid, making Mikael nod his head, "The coordinates will be given to you in transition."

"Good, I'll kill her and get myself into the final phase of the Great Hunt." States Mikael as the Great Hunt has two parts. The first is killing a high level target before returning with proof. After that, it is a free for all. Any hunter still in the competition is fair game. It only ends when all but one is left. Whether the others are killed or forfeit is irrelevant.

"Let's get going." States Mikael with Bishop nodding his head.

Surprisingly, the two did not have to leave the planet to find Perdita. Turns out the Separatists are trying to make a deal with the Hutts and have sent some ambassadors to negotiate. Guarding the ambassadors is a sith acolyte, Perdita. Thankfully, there are not many droids around the area, making the job a lot easier than Mikael would have thought. Getting into the compound was easy as Mikael is naturally gifted in stealth and hacking. Opening the doors for Bishop, went just as smoothly. And that's when everything went downhill. The alarms blared to life and they were surrounded.

"Huh, I get the feeling they were expecting us." States Mikael as he looks around at the droids.

"It must be the work of Vance!" Growls Bishop, making Mikael glance to the droids.

"Too bad he doesn't have any idea who he's dealing with." States Mikael before firing into the droids. Bishop dives for cover while firing his repeating cannon into the ranks of droids. Mikael fires away before diving for cover. He then takes out a grenade and tossing it into the droids. Barely a second later, the droids are turned to scrap metal when the grenade detonates. Mikael comes out of cover with the use of his jetpack and fires into the remaining droids, taking them down. Mikael lands on the floor and looks around as a B2 walks up. The droid is blasted to smithereens by Bishop and his repeating cannon.

"Well she knows we're here." States Bishop, making Mikael look to him.

"Wait outside." States Mikael as he walks forward.

"Hey, she's no ordinary person!' Reminds Bishop, shouting at Mikael's form.

"Don't worry, if I die you can tell me you told me so!" States Mikael while Bishop, shakes his head. Mikael walks forward, through the doors and looks around. He continues to walk before stopping in front of a blonde haired woman with Dark Side taint showing through her veins.

"Ever heard of lotion?" Quips Mikael as the woman turns to him, "Not that it'd help you."

"Oh, what have we here?" Questions Perdita as she gazes at the 15 year old Mandalorian, "Ugh, are you another of those bounty hunters coming to kill me?"

"Another?" Questions Mikael as he looks at the woman.

"Oh, you don't know?" Questions Perdita before giggling, "There have been at least 5 others before you, vowing to kill me and enter something called the Great Hunt, hah, as you can imagine, none of them left alive."

"I'm afraid I am disappointed." States Perdita, making Mikael shake his head.

"You're not the only one." States Mikael as he looks over the woman, "I had expected someone a little more… well… more."

"Wait, you don't seriously think you can kill me?" Questions Perdita with a mocking tone, "I mean, I'm Sith, and you're just… whatever you are."

"Hmm, if all of them are as arrogant as you… business is going to be good." States Mikael, making Perdita hum.

"You can't kill a Sith, fool." States Perdita, making Mikael get ready.

"Shall we test that theory?" Questions Mikael as he draws his pistols.

"Oh how wonderful, I'll add another to my kill count." States Perdita as she draws her lightsaber. Mikael fires his blaster pistols, unleashing a barrage of lasers at Perdita who blocks as she moves forward. She swings her lightsaber, seeking to cut Mikael in half but Mikael evades by taking to the skies with his jetpack. All the while, he fires with his pistols. Perdita blocks the lasers before rolling to the left to evade more lasers. Mikael flies out of the room and into a more spacious area with Perdita following.

"Oh come now, hiding will do you no good." States Perdita before Mikael points his jetpack at her.

"Who's hiding?" Counters Mikael before firing his rocket. Perdita spots it coming but fails to react in time as the rocket hits right in front of her. The explosion knocks her back and her lightsaber falls from her hands. She groans before gasping at small beeping pellets. The pellets detonate, knocking Perdita away.

Perdita groans before looking up to see Mikael descending down with his jetpack. She acts quickly and kicks Mikael in his gut, making the Mandalorian fall to the ground and lose his pistols. Mikael recovers quickly before catching a kick from Perdita and flipping her down. Perdita lands on her back before Mikael bends her leg, making the woman yell out. She pushes him back before standing and throwing a standard combo that Mikael blocks and counters with a gut shot. Not giving her any room to breathe, Mikael swings with a left but Perdita ducks under it and punches his chest. However, due to his armor, Mikael feels nothing before he head-butts Perdita, sending her to the ground. Mikael's jetpack boosts him up and forward, only for Perdita to Force Push the Mandalorian. Mikael sails back and hits the steel wall. He grunts as he holds his right shoulder before pulling it back into place with a sickening crunch.

Knowing she is outmatched in hand to hand, Perdita spots her lightsaber and stands. However, Mikael is no fool and realizes her strategy and acts. He launches forward with his jetpack and aims his left arm at Perdita. Mikael's rangefinder lowers over the Macrobinocular viewplate before Mikael fires his whipcord thrower, tying up Perdita as her lightsaber flies by her as she tried to retrieve it with the Force. Before she can act, Perdita is pulled as Mikael sails right by her. The thrusters on the jetpack boost their power and Mikael sours through the air before turning and releasing Perdita. Perdita sails through the compound walls, to the outside before landing in a small shop.

" _Hey, you going to pay for that?_!" Shouts the shopkeeper in Huttese. Perdita groans before the shopkeeper yells in a panic and flees the shop. A small concussion grenade bounces into the shop before rolling below Perdita's face. The bomb goes off, sending Perdita through the shop and to the outside. Perdita groans in the dirt while crawling forward. She is grabbed by Mikael with his left arm and lifted up by the throat.

"Don't fight it. It'll only drag it out." States Mikael as he chokes Perdita who glares.

"AAARGH!" Shouts Perdita before she Force Chokes Mikael, making the Mandalorian gag as he lets her go. Mikael rises as he struggles to breath, "Don't fight it. It'll only drag it out!"

So caught up in her power, Perdita fails to realize the beeping on her back. On her back is a small pellet that beeps rapidly before detonating, making Perdita sail forward as Mikael lands safely. He sees her coming and clotheslines her with his left arm. The force is so great that Perdita is sent flipping before she lands in a heap. Mikael coughs and regains air while blood oozes from Perdita's mouth, showing the damage of the clothesline. She gags and coughs as Mikael stands and walks to her.

"Ah man, I told you not to fight it." States Mikael as he looks down at her while Bishop, walks behind him. Bishop, hands him his pistols while Mikael holsters one of them, "I know, I know, "How was I beaten?"

"Truth be told, you're just so damn arrogant that you made this way too easy for me." States Mikael before aiming his pistol as Perdita widens her eye as she stares down the barrel of the pistol, "But don't worry, you're not the first Sith who died from arrogance, and you won't be the last." Mikael fires, ending the dreams of the Sith Acolyte.

"Prep the ship, we're leaving." Orders Mikael, making Bishop, nod and walk away. Mikael turns to the shopkeeper and tosses him some credits.

"Sorry about the mess." States Mikael as he wraps up Perdita and carries her away. What?! He needs proof!

Getting back to Gardulla's Palace, Mikael carries in the wrapped up body of Perdita, drawing the attention of other bounty hunters as they spot the body. The singing and dancing stops as Mikael walks forward and drops the body of Perdita, in front of Gardulla. He uncovers her face to show proof, making Gardulla laugh loudly. Around Gardulla are the final members of the Great Hunt and one of them is Vance the Butcher. Watching Mikael from the back is a Duros male with a hat on his head. Another is a pale skinned woman with built in comlink antenna, coming from her head. The two are not part of the Great Hunt but have come to watch.

"The Mighty Gardulla is impressed you managed to subdue and kill a Sith." States the droid as the other competitors eye Mikael, "Now that you are here, the final phase can begin."

"Hey, you!" Calls a voice, making the Duros and the pale skinned bounty hunter turn to the voice. Mikael glances back to see Vance looking at him and walking up. Bishop growls and steps forward, only for Mikael to outstretch his arm and stop his advance.

"Vance the Butcher, I was hoping to meet you." States Mikael, making a crowd gather but stay back, "You've got balls to meet me face to face instead of shooting me in the back like I would have expected from a second rate… no… worthless bounty hunter like yourself."

"What?!" Growls Vance as he pulls out a machete of some kind, "How would you like a lesson in why they call me the "Butcher"?"

"Oh I heard." States Mikael with folded arms, "Killing unarmed women and children, you're so tough."

"On the blood of Hoss and Jess, I swear you will die screaming." Vows Bishop as he stares with anger at Vance. Vance begins to laugh loudly at the declaration before looking to Mikael.

"Now I see, you're the one that fool Hoss backed to get into the Great Hunt!" States Vance while Mikael allows his taunts, having already decided to kill him, "He should have left it alone and kept in mind his place!"

"His place?" Repeats Mikael as Vance walks around.

"He's was a weakling who wanted a chance at glory and chose to back another nobody to get that chance at glory!" Announces Vance, while Mikael looks to him.

"You talk a lot." States Mikael, making the crowd chuckle and Vance to sneer, "I wonder if you can back it up."

"You'll find out when the Tournament begins." Assures Vance, making Mikael scoff.

"Why wait?" Challenges Mikael, making Vance growl and step forward. Before the fight can start, Gardulla returns and announces the Tournament.

"The final stage of the Great Hunt can begin, now." States the droid, making the bounty hunters look to each other before they begin to walk out of the room. However, there is no rule that says the killing can't begin here. Mikael uses that to his advantage and draws a single pistol before killing to men on the right, shooting a Twi'lek girl in the middle before firing two shots into the last two bounty hunters and holstering his pistol. The occupants are silent, having never seen someone do such a thing.

"Like I said, why wait." Repeats Mikael as he glances to Vance who stands nearby.

"Ok, hot shot, I'll play your game." States Vance before looking to Bishop, "Leave him out of it."

"Believe me when I say, he's not needed." Taunts Mikael as Bishop stands back.

"No blasters." Adds Vance, making Mikael drop his blasters, "Just melee."

"Fine by me." States Mikael before Vance rushes forward with a swing with his machete. Mikael evades before throwing a straight left. The punch hits, snapping Vance's head back while a tooth flies out of his mouth. Vance comes around with another swing but Mikael blocks with his left arm before gut punching, Vance several times. Vance lifts a knee, bringing Mikael up before the Mandalorian lands in a crouch. He spins and tries to sweep Vance's legs but Vance hops over it, only for Mikael to twirl around and kick him in the gut, sending him flying into a table.

"GRAAGH!" Growls Vance as he stands and attacks. Mikael blocks and guards with his left arm while kicking, punching and countering Vance's attacks in a masterful display of martial arts. One of his bounties was a local killer that had been bothering a rather prestigious dojo. The master of the dojo hired a bounty hunter to handle them man and his thugs after the killer killed all of his disciples. Together, Master Racketdash and Mikael beat the thugs and killer. After words, Racketdash, trained Mikael in numerous martial arts. Mikael ducks before throwing two punches and ducking again and throwing three more punches.

Realizing, challenging Mikael to a melee fight was not the wisest thing to do, Vance jumps back and picks up a pistol before firing. Mikael raises his left arm and moves forward, blocking the lasers before grabbing the barrel of the pistol and bending it. He then grabs the machete and breaks it. Vance looks to his broken weapon before taking off his armor to show muscle. No wonder, Mikael's attacks weren't working. Vance charges forward and tackles Mikael before slamming him through a table.

"Whoa." Mutters Mikael before he is grabbed and picked up. Mikael ducks under a slow swing before upper-cutting Vance with his left arm. Vance growls, not affected, making Mikael groan before he is slammed down. Vance grabs the helmet and wrenches it off, Mikael, showing his face. Vance then lifts Mikael before throwing a right. Mikael blocks the attack before spinning and tripping Vance. Mikael then grabs the leg of Vance and bends it back, making Vance yell out. Vance pushes him back and stands before Mikael picks up a knife that was probably from a table.

"Come on!" Taunts Vance as Mikael dashes forward and swings the knife. Vance evades before straight punching Mikael whose head snaps back from the force. He comes back and plunges the knife into the shoulder of Vance who appears unfazed. Vance then grabs Mikael and slams him down before pulling out the knife and thrust downward. Mikael blocks the initial thrust before Vance crouches, providing more pressure. Mikael uses his left arm to hold off the knife but even with the arm, the knife plunges into his skin, slipping through the gaps of his armor.

"AAAGH!" Shouts Mikael in pain before lifting his knee, into the crotch of Vance who howls out. He stands while holding his crotch before Mikael kick-ups to stand before evading a straight punch and grabbing the arm and breaking it over his shoulder. Vance howls out in pain before his throat is chopped and he falls to his knees. He pushes Mikael back who grabs the knife. Vance feebly swings but Mikael ducks and plunges the knife into the soft flesh of the arm and ducks before cutting his gut. Vance grabs Mikael and using his vambrace, he burns a symbol onto Mikael's forehead, making Mikael yell out. Mikael growls before breaking his final arm and plunging his left hand into Vance's throat. He yanks, pulling out as Vance coughs up blood before falling to his knees and falling sideways.

"The winner of the Great Hunt has been chosen!" States the translator droid, making Mikael pant and grab his wound. Bishop is by him in seconds and begins patching him up. Though the symbol is a permanent mark on Mikael's skin.

"You got promise, boy." States a voice, making Mikael turn to the owner. Standing in front of the young Mandalorian is the male Duros with a cowboy hat.

"The name's Cad Bane and I have a proposition I'd like to discuss with you." States Cad Bane, making Mikael put his helmet back on.

"How's the pay?" Questions Mikael, making Bane smirk.

"To die for." States another voice, making Mikael turn to the chalk skinned woman.

"This here is, Aurra Sing." States Bane, making Mikael nod to the woman.

"So, what'd you say?" Questions Bane as Mikael looks to Bishop. Bishop nods his head, making Mikael turn to Bane.

"Let's hear it." States Mikael, making the bounty hunters walk with each other.

* * *

 **Phew, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of Jedi Hero. Ironic title given the first chapter, right?**

 **As you read, I made the Great Hunt shorter and quicker. I wanted to keep it all on Nal Hutta.**

 **Mikael's arm is the arm of Winter Soldier's in Infinity War. The mark on Mikael's forehead is the same type that adorns Exar Kun's forehead. I always thought it was cool but there is another reason for it. It will be revealed later.**

 **Like in Mandalorian Knight, I've had Sidious recruit potential Sith Acolytes. Also the Clone Wars will proceed longer due to the fact it would have to take at least 3 years for Mikael to learn to be a Jedi.**

 **Bishop is much like Baze from Rogue One and even has a similar gun.**

 **Next Chapter- Jedi Chase! Assassination of a Senator?**


	2. Chapter 2-Jedi Chase

**Jedi Chase!**

 **Assassination of a Senator?**

* * *

 **Nal Hutta**

In one of the many shady establishments found around the area, several men of varying species, sit around a table. On one side of the table, a Mandalorian Helmet lies on the table, facing the doorway. The occupants of the table all sweat at the presence of the man of 16 in front of them. They have heard numerous tales of his exploits and his kill count. Sitting in front of them is Mikael Vizsla, one of the deadliest bounty hunters in the galaxy. Over the past year, Mikael has reached the height of 6'2 with a muscular but athletic build, hidden under his new Mandalorian Armor set. The armor is at least five hundred years old and has been heavily modified to bring it up to date with the latest tech. The armors standard color is red and gold but comes with tech to allow it to change to suit his environment.

Mikael's long and mid night black hair is pulled into a ponytail that drapes behind him. His blue eyes are sharp, given those who catch his gaze, the feeling of a predator looking at them. His fair skin goes well with his hair and eyes. Adoring his forehead is the same mark given to him by Vance the Butcher, barely a year ago. On his waist, he carries two highly customized DC-15s side arm blasters with scopes.

Mikael appears to be looking at his cards with credits all over his side of the table. Standing behind Mikael is his ever present friend and muscle, Bishop. In the year since Mikael won the Great Hunt, he has built up such a reputation that many bounty hunters steer clear of him. He had traveled with Cad Bane and Aurra Sing on numerous jobs, gaining their respect and added "time" with Aurra. Eventually the group split to go their separate ways but occasionally call each other for jobs or refer clients to each other. Mikael has also become invaluable to the Hutt Families who have given him their sigil.

How he got such a thing, every good bounty hunter knows. A few months back, Gardulla and the Hutt Council, called in a rather impossible job that no one accepted, not even the infamous Cade Bane. Mikael was the only one who accepted the job. He was offered ten times his normal fee, which is quite substantial. The job entailed destroying a rather large up and coming criminal organization called, The Black Dragon Syndicate.

The job entailed killing every known associates, partners, members, allies, and facilities. Mikael accepted the job and went off. During that time, incidents occurred around the galaxy and were reported everywhere. It took only a single month for Mikael to destroy a galactic syndicate before returning to Nal Hutta. He came back with destroyed armor, broken weapons and equipment, and various wounds. The Hutt Council was shocked at his return, thinking he had died. Paying Mikael, they added a bonus that is the sigil. Carrying it, Mikael would be granted access any Hutt facility, home, shops, and be allowed to employ known Hutt associates. It also worked to allow Mikael to get his way and ward of would be challengers.

"Ahem, well gentlemen is think I've won this hand." States Mikael as he clears his throat and places his cards down. The men at the table groan as they throw their cards down while one Rodian male growls and stands up with anger before grabbing Mikael's retreating hand. The action makes Bishop, shake his head.

"How many hands is that in a row, Vizsla, son of a bitch nobodies that lucky!" Growls the yellow Rodian with narrowed eyes. Mikael looks to the offending arm before the Rodian pushes it away.

"You calling me a cheater, Tuan?" Questions Mikael with narrowed eyes, making Tuan spit to his right, "We could always play a game more suited for you, like a spelling contest,"

"You son of a b-." Starts Tuan as he goes for his blaster before he is shot by Mikael. The occupants then turn back to their business as someone comes to collect the body. Mikael sighs before downing his drink before his comlink beeps. The others at the table stand and leave before Mikael puts on his helmet and answers the call. An image of an elderly Togruta appears on the holopad. Mikael leans back and places his feet on the table with his arms folded.

"If you're calling me, you better have my fee." States Mikael, making the elderly man nod his head, "I take half up front and the other when the job is done."

" _Your fee is of no concern_." Assures the elderly man, making Mikael nod his head, " _The job I have needs to be done quickly_."

"What's the target?" Demands Mikael as he listens intently. He already knows it is a target as that is usually what it is when a civilian contacts him. He's had many of these types of jobs. Wives looking for revenge on a cheating husband or to have the mistress taken out of the picture, angry fathers and many others.

" _A Senator_." Reveals the elderly man, making Mikael sit straight up and get closer, " _Can you do it_?"

"You've gotten me interested, old man." States Mikael, always looking for a challenge to prove his Mandalorian superiority.

" _He will be on Coruscant speaking to the Senate before going to a private estate of another Senator_." Reveals the old man, making Mikael nod his head, " _I want you to bring him back to me alive_."

"Alive?" Repeats Mikael, knowing it will make the job harder.

" _Yes, so I can kill him myself_." Growls the old man, making Mikael nod his head, " _I'll send you all the information I can on the target_."

"Good, I'll fill in the gaps myself." States Mikael before ending the transmission. He stands and walks out of the bar with Bishop, following behind him.

"We got a job?" Questions Bishop with a smile.

"Yeah, and this one is on Coruscant." Reveals Mikael before the two board the _Junkrat_.

 **Coruscant**

Coruscant, a planetary ecumenopolis in the Coruscant System of the Core Worlds. Arguably one of the galaxy's most influential and important planets, its cosmopolitan culture and location at the end of several major trade routes gave it the unofficial designation as the "center" of the galaxy. It serves as the hub of galactic culture, education, fine arts, technology, and finance. It is also the location of the Galactic Senate Building of the Republic. It is here that Mikael is tracking his target. Turns out his target is a Besalisk with some disgusting and frankly awful indulgences. Mikael has a good idea why the elderly man wanted this guy dead, hell he wants him dead.

The target's name is Galvin Mazzard. From what Mikael has found, this man is scum. He is deeply involved in the slave trade, having ties to the Pyke Syndicate, he's a rapist, and… pedophile. Mikael would do this job for free just to rid the galaxy of the filth. What is most sickening about Galvin is he has hidden his crimes under a mask of kindness and generosity.

"This guy makes me sick." States Mikael as he looks at the Besalisk through his helmet. Mikael is hanging off the side of one of the many skyscrapers that surround the city. He does this by having his grappling hook tied to his foot and sticks to the building with his magnetized boots. In his hands is a modified DS-10 Starforged sniper rifle.

" _Yeah, you should just kill him_." States Bishop through the comlink. Mikael scoffs with a short laugh.

"If only that was the job." Replies Mikael as he zooms into Galvin's head, "Bang."

"How's the position?" Questions Bishop, making Mikael sigh.

"Not good, but I'll handle that." States Mikael as he watches the target enter the Senate Building while speaking to a Senator who happens to be female and an orange Togruta.

"Wow." Whispers Mikael as he zooms into the orange skinned female Togruta. She has orange skin, blue eyes and white markings with blue stripes over her montrals and head tails. She wears a maroon dress that reaches her upper thighs with gray leggings with parts of skin showing, "Who are you?"

" _We're not here to look for a date_." Reminds Bishop, making Mikael shake his head and clear his throat.

"Have you finished your part?" Questions Mikael, as he is pulled up by his grappling hook.

" _I'm all set up._ " Assures Bishop, as Mikael pulls himself up.

"Good, let's get ready." States Mikael as he uses his jetpack to jump from building to building while grappling around.

In the Jedi Temple, Master Yoda meditates in silence. He opens his eyes and hums before the doors open to reveal Master Windu. Master Windu sits down and watches as Yoda is in deep thought. Windu knows not to disturb the Grand Master as he thinks over his meditation. Yoda then looks to him, making Windu look into his eyes.

"What is it?" Questions Windu as Yoda hums.

"A disturbance in the Force." States Yoda, making Windu listen to him, "Sense a great power, I do."

"Another Sith?" Questions Windu having dealt with more and more during the Clone Wars.

"Not yet." Reveals Yoda with a hum, "On Coruscant, he is."

"Who is it?" Asks Windu, making Yoda hum and close his eyes.

"Unsure I am." States Yoda, making Windu nod his head, "But… surrounded by the Force, he is, the Dark Side ,shadows him it doe but resists it he does."

"How is that possible?" Questions Windu as once a being is surrounded by the Dark Side, they usually fall.

"The Force, strong is it within him." States Yoda with a hum, "Locate him, we must."

"Any ideas where to start?" Asks Windu as Coruscant is a large planet.

"Hmm, Senator Galvin." Reveals Yoda, making Windu nod and stand.

Senator Padmé Amidala walks with her longtime friend and ally, Senator Galvin. Padmé has just left the Senate Building with Galvin walking with her with his head held high. His speech was magnificent as always. He is a firm believer of ending the war and bringing peace to the galaxy. Trailing behind the two Senators is Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka, not yet a Jedi and still a learner has been given an assignment to shadow Padmé and learn from her. She has yet to forge her own lightsaber. She is currently 15 years old and has filled out nicely. Right now, she is feeling a bit on edge as she gets bad vibes from Senator Galvin who has taken more than a few discreet glances at her.

"Your speech was great, Senator Mazzard." Compliments Padmé with a smile, making Galvin smile.

"Thank you, Padmé." States Galvin with a soft smile on his face before he turns to Ahsoka, "Did you learn anything, youngling?"

"Not really, it all seems so ridiculous." Replies Ahsoka, taking a step away from Galvin who smirks. Galvin's attention turns to a group of Jedi standing by the exit. His brow raises at the 5 Jedi while Ahsoka widens her eyes.

"Master Skywalker." Greets Padmé with a smile, making Anakin smile to her.

"Senator, it is good to see you again." Greets Anakin from beside Jedi Master Kit Fisto. But Ahsoka is drawn to the small green Jedi Grand Master Yoda who floats up in his hover chair. Plo Koon is also part of the group, having been recruited by Yoda.

"Koh-to-yah, Master Plo." Greets Ahsoka with a head bow, making Plo Koon nod to her.

"Koh-to-yah, little Soka." Greets Plo Koon with what appears to be a smile. Ahsoka beams at seeing the one that brought her to the Jedi Temple.

"I must ask, why you are all here." Questions Mazzard with confusion at the number of Jedi.

"Believe your life is in danger, we do." Reveals Yoda with hum, making Padmé gasp at the revelation.

"Have you made any enemies who would want to get rid of you?" Questions Obi-Wan while looking at the Senator, "Any small thing could help."

"Well, the only ones I could think of would be the Separatists." Lies Mazzard as Yoda hums with narrowed eyes, "I'm just a Senator."

"Indeed." States Obi-Wan with a raised brow of suspicion detecting a lie from the Senator, "At any rate, we will accompany you."

"Senator Mazzard was going to talk with me at my place." States Padmé with a smile, making Senator Mazzard smile, "You are very welcome to join us."

"Thank you Senator-." States Anakin before Mazzard is hit in the chest and falls back with wide eyes. The Jedi and remaining Senator widen their eyes before looking around. Mazzard squirms on the ground as the Jedi form a circle.

"Do you see him?" Questions Plo Koon as the Jedi look around. The Senate Guards rush the area and look around before several run up with a medical capsule and lift Mazzard onto the capsule.

"Get the Senators out of here!" Commands Anakin as he activates his lightsaber and looks around with narrowed eyes. Whoever fired that laser was close to hitting Padmé, too close.

"We're on it." Replies the Senate Guard before escorting the Senators and Ahsoka away.

Nearly a mile away is Bishop who wields the modified DS-10 Starforged sniper rifle. Bishop exhales as he watches them drag the Senator away before a smile graces his lips. He zips up to the roof before walking to the camouflaged _Junkrat_. The ramp lowers and Bishop enters before sitting in the co-pilot seat. He flips several switches before the ship rises and shoots off.

"My part is done." States Bishop into his comlink, "He's heading your way. Thirty seconds."

Inside the Senate Building, Mikael waits for his moment. His vambrace appears to be counting down before it reaches zero. The lights of the building go out, making Padmé look around with Ahsoka doing the same. They are in a hallway with a window in front of them. Mikael dashes from cover and fires his blaster pistol, hitting each Senate Guard once in the chest. The guards fall to the ground as Mikael walks up.

"Who are you?" Demands Padmé before Mikael jabs something in her neck. The Senator of Naboo falls to the ground, limp.

"Senator!" Shouts Ahsoka with worry before entering a martial arts stance with a glare on her face, "You'll pay for that."

"You'll stand aside of you know what's good for you." Warns Mikael, not wishing for unneeded blood shed or violence. Just get the job done and get out, that's his style. "All I want is him."

"Why?" Demands Ahsoka, making Mikael sigh. He doesn't have time for this.

"None of your business now stand aside." Demands Mikael before Ahsoka attacks, surprising Mikael before he blocks her initial kicks. He then pushes her back before sweeping her legs.

"You're good, but you you're not ready for this stage yet." States Mikael, before Ahsoka kick ups and renews her attack. Mikael easily evades her attacks, having more experience in battle than the youngling. He then grabs her foot and slips her onto her back before heading for Mazzard.

"Alright, here he comes." States Mikael before he attaches what appear to be thrusters onto the medical capsule. He presses a button on his vambrace and the thrusters activate and lift Mazzard into the air. The capsule launches right out the window and into the city.

"He's out." States Mikael into his comlink, "I'll meet you at the rendezvous point."

" _See you there_." States Bishop before Mikael takes out his blaster pistol and fires into several Senate Guards, bringing them down. His danger senses flare, making him duck as a lightsaber goes over him. He then launches a back kick, making the offender grunt and fly back. He turns to spot Anakin who growls before attacking again. He is alone, making Mikael surprised as he thought all the Jedi would come.

"Easy hot shot." Tries Mikael before ducking and evading several swings from Anakin's lightsaber. He then grabs Anakin's hands and elbows the Jedi before spin kicking him in the gut. Anakin falls back and loses his lightsaber before Mikael aims his blaster at him, "You done?"

"Now I have- ugh!" States Mikael as he is tackled by Ahsoka. The two wrestle before Mikael wins and gets her off. He then grabs her and points his blaster at her head as the Jedi arrive.

"Oh, great." Mutters Mikael as he looks at the five Jedi, "Listen, I don't have time for this."

"You've killed a Senator." Reminds Plo Koon as he looks to Ahsoka who can't get out of Mikael's grip, "Do you really think you'll escape?"

"Let's drop the weapons and talk." States Obi-Wan, always the negotiator while Yoda looks on.

"Talking will serve no purpose with someone like him." Growls Anakin as he stands and retrieves his lightsaber, "He's a bounty hunter; the scum of the universe."

"Watch it, Jedi!" Hisses Mikael as he turns his head to Anakin, "I could easily kill you before you had a chance to react."

"Try it!" Taunts Anakin before a laser bolt goes through his leg, making him fall to the ground with grunt.

"Anyone else?!" Questions Mikael as he looks to the Jedi who are surprised by his speed, "Now you there in the middle, you were saying?"

"Let's talk this out." States Obi-Wan, making Mikael look top the Jedi and sigh.

"Look, you guys seem like nice guys and I am sorry about all this but I have a job to complete." States Mikael, eyeing each Jedi, "And this little run in was not on the schedule."

"But killing a Senator was?" Questions Kit Fisto with a raised brow.

"Well, yeah." Responds Mikael as if it is no big deal that he just killed a Senator, "I was hired to do a job and I've done that job."

"Besides, he's not dead." Reveals Mikael, making Obi-Wan raise a brow, "Just in a coma."

"Where is he?" Demands a voice, making Mikael glance behind him to see Padmé standing wobbly.

"Padmé!" Shouts Anakin with worry as Mikael looks to the woman.

"Hmm, you're pretty strong to shrug off the knockout toxin." Hums Mikael before looking to her blaster, "But I was being kind before but now that you have a blaster pointed at me, I'm not inclined to be so kind again."

"Why have you kidnapped a good man like Mazzard?" Demands Padmé before Mikael bursts out laughing.

"HAHAAHAHA..., you can't be serious?" States Mikael as he looks to the Jedi and the Senator, "Wow, I knew politicians were, greedy, arrogant, self-serving, and despite convincing every one of their intelligence, stupid, but you really need to worry."

"Have something to reveal, do you?" Questions Yoda, making Mikael turn to the green alien.

"Your "good man" was filth." Reveals Mikael, making Padmé not believe him, "I suggest you take a closer look at his… hobbies."

"Like we'd believe you." Growls Anakin, making Mikael turn to him.

"I don't care of you believe me or not but that still isn't going to stop me from getting out of here." States Mikael.

"How so?" Questions Kit Fisto before Mikael sighs.

"Well I didn't want to resort to this but I guess I have no choice." States Mikael before pulling out a detonator, "The whole Senate Building has been rigged with explosives and they will go off I I'm not out of here in… oh… 10 seconds."

"You'd only kill yourself." States Anakin, calling it a bluff.

"Yeah but all the other deaths will be on you." States Mikael, making Obi-Wan rub his beard as he knows the Senate Building is still packed, "Besides when the explosions happens, you all be disoriented for about… 3 seconds… 1 for the little green guy but I'll be prepared and using my jetpack, I'll make a quick escape."

"You're bluffing!" States Padmé before quick as lightning, Mikael shoots the blaster out of her hands before turning it back on Ahsoka.

"You really want to chance that, Jedi?" Questions Mikael, looking at the Jedi who look to each other. Unknown to them, Mikael is sweating.

"What are the terms?" Questions Obi-Wan, making Mikael internally sigh in relief.

"Simple; I go free, the bombs don't go off and you don't follow me." Reveals Mikael as he looks to the Jedi.

"What about Ahsoka?" Asks Plo Koon, making Mikael look down to the Togruta in his arms.

"Nice name." Compliments Mikael, making Ahsoka growl, "She'll come with me until I am safely away."

"How do we know you won't break your word?" Questions Kit Fisto, making Mikael snap his head to him.

"Listen Jedi, I am a Mandalorian, my word is my bond. If it wasn't I would never be able to take jobs like these." States Mikael, making Kit Fisto look to the others, sensing they have upset the young teen, "She'll be on platform 9."

"Now… do we have a deal?" Questions Mikael, making the Jedi look to each other and nod.

"We do but you should know we will find you." States Obi-Wan, making Mikael chuckle.

"I wouldn't recommend it but it's your choice." States Mikael before backing up and moving pass Padmé and towards the broken window, "Again, sorry about all this." Mikael jumps out the window and hovers with his jetpack before turning away.

"No!" Shouts Anakin before jumping out the window and grabbing onto Mikael whose flight pattern is wrecked.

"Anakin, no!" Shouts Obi-Wan before a fight breaks out in midair but Mikael only has the use of one arm. He takes a hit to the face and releases Ahsoka who falls with a scream. Mikael sees it before head-butting Anakin and kicking him back into the room. He then dives for Ahsoka, using maximum thrusters. He catches her bridal style and ascends back into the sky, hovering just outside the building.

"We'll just ignore that, sound good?" Questions Mikael before turning and flying off. Ahsoka holds on tight, not wanting to fall again. She shakes like a leaf before Mikael holds her tightly, making her shaking stop. Why he did such a thing, not even he knows. The Jedi move quickly with Padmé thinking about what the bounty hunter said.

Arriving at the pick-up location, Mikael looks down at the Togruta in his arms and sighs at her glare, she's back to being her usual self. Mikael lands before looking around and checking his vambrace which shows the time. As he does, the _Junkrat_ deactivates its camouflage, making Ahsoka surprised. The ramp lowers to reveal Bishop who double takes at the sight of Ahsoka.

"I thought I said we're not here to pick up a date!" Shouts Bishop, making Ahsoka blush before struggling in Mikael's grip.

"A lot of things happened." States Mikael as he lets Ahsoka go. Ahsoka enters a stance, preparing to fight but Mikael walks to his ship.

"Hey!" Calls Ahsoka, making Mikael stop and glance back, "Who are you!"

"Me?" Questions Mikael before taking off his helmet and turning to look at Ahsoka who is taken aback by how handsome he is, "I'm Mikael… Mikael Vizsla."

"Mikael." Repeats Ahsoka before Mikael smirks.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ahsoka." States Mikael before jumping aboard the _Junkrat_ with his helmet in his arm. As the ship takes off, the 5 Jedi arrive in time to watch the ship rise and get their first look at who is beneath the helmet. Yoda eyes are drawn to the symbol that adorns his forehead and hums.

"This is where I leave, so long Jedi!" States Mikael with a smile before he turns away. Obi-Wan acts quickly and tosses a homing beacon onto Mikael's jetpack. Due to its stealth plating, tracking the Junkrat will be nearly impossible but tracking Mikael is easier.

 **Nal Hutta**

The _Junkrat_ lands on the swamp covered planet with Mikael stepping off the ramp. Behind him in the medical capsule is Senator Mazzard. The Senator is still in a coma but Mikael will soon change that. Stepping beside him is Bishop who looks to the Senator. It's been some time since he was dosed and he will have to be woken up soon, less he dies. Bishop's attention is then brought to a cloaked figure, approaching with haste. The figure turns out to be the elderly Togruta.

"Where is he?" Demands the elder, making Mikael gesture to the out cold Senator, "Wake him up!" Bishop looks to Mikael who nods his head, allowing Bishop to stick a syringe into the Senator. The Senator snaps his eyes open and rises quickly.

"W-What?! W-Where am I?!" Panics Mazzard as he looks around before spotting the bounty hunters, "I demand you tell me where I am, wretch!"

"I've waited for this day." Mutters a voice, making Mazzard turn to the elderly Togruta and widen his eyes, "The day to avenge my daughter and granddaughter."

"Finsiski!" Panics Mazzard, knowing the elderly Togruta. Mazzard backs up but Mikael holds him in place with his left arm.

"Easy old man, where's the rest of my fee?" Questions Mikael, making the Togruta look to him and pull out a holopad.

"It's all there." Assures Finsiski, making Mikael look at the holopad and nod his head.

"He's all yours." States Mikael before pushing the Senator forward. The Senator trips over his own feet and falls to the ground before he sees Finsiski's shoes. Mazzard looks up at the man he thought he would never see again.

"My daughter took her own life after being defiled by you." States Finsiski, as Mikael watches. His job is done but he wants to make sure the Senator gets what is coming to him, "My granddaughter… still has nightmares about that day."

"P-Please Finsiski, please don't kill me." Pleads the Senator before looking around, "I-I'll pay whatever you want."

"Oh, I know you will." States Finsiski as he pulls out a blaster.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Rants Mazzard before he is shot in the chest and groans, "O-Oh, please!"

"Well our work is done." States Mikael as he walks away from the cries of mercy, "What should we do next?"

"Maybe we should lay low after kidnapping a Senator." Suggests Bishop as he glances at Mikael. Mikael slings his jetpack off his shoulders and scoffs.

"Why should we do that?" Questions Mikael before he spots a device on his jetpack. He takes the device and looks at it before growling and crushing it in his left hand, "Scratch that, pack your things."

"What's wrong?" Questions Bishop before a Republic Frigate sours overhead. The frigate lands, making the bounty hunters glare at the ship. Mikael and Bishop, wisely walk away while other bounty hunters take their leave as well. The ramp lowers, revealing Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"He should be around here, somewhere." States Obi-Wan as the signal went dead, barely a minute ago, "Remember, we're here to bring him back."

"I know." Grumbles Anakin, having been lectured after his outburst and attack at the Senate Building. Obi-Wan looks around before spotting bounty hunters looking at them.

"Raise your hood, our ship has drawn attention." States Obi-Wan, making Anakin raise his hood, "Let's go." The two Jedi make their way through the swamp drawing looks from the occupants and not pleasant looks. The two enter a bar and all noise vanishes as they enter. Obi-Wan looks around before everyone goes back to what they are doing, while he goes to the barkeep.

"What can I get you?" Questions the yellow female Twi'lek with markings over her body.

"Oh nothing, thank you." States Obi-Wan with a smile, making the Twi'lek shrug, "I would appreciate some information."

"What'd you want to know?" Questions the Twi'lek, making Obi-Wan lean in closer.

"We're looking for someone, a friend of ours." States Obi-Wan, making the barkeep nod her head, "He goes by the name… Mikael… Mikael Vizsla." When the name left his lips, gasps were heard around the bar as the barkeep began to sweat.

"N-Never heard of him." Stutters the barkeep as she begins to walk away before Anakin grabs her.

"You sure?" States Anakin before blasters are pointed at him and Obi-Wan who sighs. Obi-Wan grabs Anakin's shoulder and looks around.

"Let her go, Padawan." Whispers Obi-Wan, glancing around at the numerous weapons aimed their way. Anakin releases the barkeep who holds her wrist and hisses in pain.

"L-Listen, if you know what's good for you, you'd leave here and never mention that name again." Warns the barkeep as Obi-Wan looks around.

"Thank you, we will take out leave." States Obi-Wan before taking out some credits and passing them to the barkeep whose eyes light up, making Obi-Wan internally chuckle. The two take their leave, as the barkeep's eyes watches them. Outside, Obi-Wan lectures Anakin… again.

"Hey!" Calls a voice, making the two turn to the barkeep who gestures for them to follow her to an ally. The two follow before she turns to them and looks around, "How do you know, Mikael?"

"You do know him?" Accuses Anakin, making the barkeep step back in fear but Obi-Wan steps in front of his Padawan.

"Calm down, you're scaring her." States Obi-Wan, making Anakin hold back as his master turns to the Twi'lek, "What's your name and who do you know Mikael?"

"My name is Lino." Greets Lino with a smile, "Mikael… found me and gave me my name and the bar."

"You must be grateful to him." States Obi-Wan with a smile, making Lino nod her head.

"Listen, you can't just come in and ask about Mikael." States Lino, making Anakin confused, "To everyone here and to anyone who knows him, he's someone you don't cross."

"I see." States Obi-Wan. That explains the reaction of everyone in the bar, "Why does everyone fear him?"

"It's a combination of fear and respect." Corrects Lino, making Obi-Wan nod his head, "The reason is because he is… _Dasab Ney_." Lino whispers the last part while looking around.

" _Dasab Ney_?" Repeats Obi-Wan as Anakin raises a brow.

"The Bogey Man?" Scoffs Anakin as Lino shushes him while looking around.

"He's not exactly the Bogey Man, he's the one the Hutts send to kill… the Bogey Man." Reveals Lino in a whisper.

"Oh." States Obi-Wan, now understanding the fear and respect given to Mikael.

"I once saw Mikael kill three men in a bar with nothing but a shot cup." Reveals Lino, making Obi-Wan rubs his beard, "They got a little to… frisky with me."

"Then, one day he was called in by the Hutt Council." Continues Lino, making Obi-Wan listen, "Apparently, they gave him an impossible job, a job no one could complete."

"What kind of job?" Asks Anakin, becoming interested if a little wary of the bounty hunter.

"I don't know but… he returned a month later with wounds, destroyed armor, and broken equipment." Reveals Lino as Obi-Wan thinks over what she has said, "Whatever he did that day, granted him the eternal favor of the Hutt Clans."

"The point of me telling you this story is to warn you not to start something… because you won't live long… to regret it." States Lino, making Obi-Wan nod his head.

"Indeed, but we just want to speak with him." Assures Obi-Wan, not really interested in a conflict. Lino looks to him and gets close, looking him in his eyes before smiling.

"He usually stays in his safe house at the edge of town." States Lino, making Obi-Wan bow his head before leaving with Anakin. As they go, Mikael comes from behind a wall and wraps his arm around Lino.

"How'd I do?!" Asks Lino in excitement and a beaming smile, making Mikael chuckle and rubs her head. Lino giggles at the gesture as she watches the Jedi go. Mikael speaks into his inner comlink of his helmet.

" _Bishop, clear out, they're on their way_." States Mikael. In the safe house, Bishop gathers up his things in a hurry. As he goes about his gathering, Anakin and Obi-Wan race to the safe house.

"Why are we running?" Questions Anakin with confusion, "Aren't we attracting too much attention?"

"He already knows we're here." Reveals Obi-Wan, reading in between the lines of what Lino said, "She's one of his associates."

"It is likely he put her up to her talk with us." States Obi-Wan as the two arrive outside the safe house.

"So why are we here if this is where she said he'd be?" Questions Anakin with confusion.

"The fact is, he's probably already left or is about to leave, meaning we have no chance of getting him." Reveals Obi-Wan, making Anakin groan, "But, his safe house might provide Intel as to where he has gone.

Bishop packs the last of his things before transmitting contacts, files, etc. to the _Junkrat_. As he does this, his ears twitch and he rises from his seat with his repeating cannon fully charged. He fires quickly, forcing Obi-Wan and Anakin to take cover. Bishop stands by the computer and continues to fire while looking at the computer.

" _Bishop, where are you_?" Demands Mikael through the comlink.

"Wiping the computer and transmitting all data to the Junkrat." States Bishop before Anakin pulls out his lightsaber. Bishop, fires low, keeping the Jedi off balance, "I don't think I'm going to make it this time."

"… _I'll be right there_." States Mikael as Bishop loads a grenade and fires, making Obi-Wan and Anakin take cover.

"No, they're after you!" States Bishop as the files finish transferring, "I'll be fine!"

" _Dammit, Bishop_!" Growls Mikael before Bishop ends the conversation by turning off his comlink. His repeating cannon stops firing, making Anakin jump from cover but Bishop hits him in midair with his shoulder. Anakin flips in the air and lands in a heap. Bishop cocks his gun before destroying the computer. Obi-Wan is on him making Bishop, toss down his weapon.

"Where is he?!" Demands Anakin as Bishop spits at the Padawan's feet.

"I'll never tell." Growls Bishop, making Obi-Wan retract his lightsaber and look around.

"He must be a good friend if he inspires such loyalty." States Obi-Wan, making Bishop widen his eyes.

"No, but anything to get one over on you Jedi." Lies Bishop but it is too late as Obi-Wan has gotten to understand Mikael a little more. Despite his reputation, it appears he has many friends and has a bond with them.

"What do we do?" Asks Anakin as he looks to Obi-Wan.

"We take him back to Coruscant." States Obi-Wan as he pulls out some cuffs and places them on Bishop.

"What about Mikael?" Questions Anakin with confusion.

"I have a feeling, he'll come to rescue his friend." States Obi-Wan, making Bishop growl. The two escort Bishop, away while Mikael watches from a distance. He puts his head down and sighs. Every fiber of his Mandalorian being is telling him to let it go. Bounty Hunters don't have friends, only acquaintances. Mikael hops up and aims a rifle at Bishop. He fires as the Jedi board the ship. Attached to Bishop is a small tracking device. As they board the ship, Obi-Wan's holoprojector goes off. He answers it to reveal Yoda, Windu and Senator Padmé.

"Masters, Senator." Greets Obi-Wan with a head bow, "I have caught an associate of Mikael and have a plan to catch Mikael.

 _"Hmm, careful actions we must take_." States Yoda, making Windu nod his head.

" _We believe we know why Senator Mazzard was taken_." States Windu, making Master and Padawan listen, " _After some digging by Senator Amidala, we have discovered that Mazzard has ties with the Pyke Syndicate and his hobbies were… numerous_."

" _I still can't believe it_." States Padmé with sadness and disgust, " _Turns out all the Senate Guards are still alive but were stunned_."

" _Had us all fooled, he did_." States Yoda, making Obi-Wan nod his head, " _Relayed news of this to the Chancellor we have_."

" _Bring back your prisoner and we will discuss your plan_." States Windu before the hologram goes out. The ship takes off as Mikael watches. Behind him stand some of his friends; Embo, Sugi, and Dengar. Mikael looks to them before heading to the _Junkrat_ with the others following.

* * *

 **Well, Mikael has met the Jedi and assassinated a Senator. Now his friend, Bishop has been taken into Jedi Custody. It seems Mikael is determined to save his friend with the aid of fellow bounty hunters.**

 **So I made Mikael a bit like John Wick and Batman. He's supposed to be an all-around badass! He has also had is first meeting with Ahsoka who will appear as her second character development version.**

 **Mikael's armor is Sabin Wren's Armor but looks more like Jango Fett's in design! I am a very big fan of armor so Mikael will wear it in all fights.**

 **Now, as to Mikael out maneuvering Anakin and Ahsoka. Firstly, Ahsoka has not even become a Padawan yet and while she is skilled, Mikael has far more live combat experience. The same can be said against Anakin. While Anakin is still a Padawan, he has not gone through the same amount of training and experience then Mikael.**

 **Next Chapter- Captured?! Ancestor and Training?**


	3. Chapter 3-Captured

**Captured!**

 **Ancestry and Training?**

* * *

 **Coruscant, Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center**

On Coruscant in one of the many cells of the Republic Judiciary Central Detention Center, sits Bishop. After being captured by the Jedi, Bishop was put in this cell to lure out Mikael. Bishop glances to his left, outside his cell to see several guards walk by and look inside. This is the fifth time they've done this. Bishop knows he is under surveillance. All of this is to capture Mikael and Bishop knows this. He also knows that Mikael will come for him.

Inside the monitor room stands; Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, his Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Kit Fisto and his Padawan Nahdar Vebb. Obi-Wan scans the cameras knowing that Mikael will come, it is only a matter of time. However, his Padawan does not share his view.

"What makes you so sure he will come?" Questions Anakin with folded arms, making Kenobi look to him and rub his beard, "He's a bounty hunter and no bounty hunter will risk their own skin for someone else."

"I'm not so sure." States Obi-Wan as he look at the camera feed from Bishop's cell, "From what we learned on Nal Hutta, Mikael seems to value his friends due to having very few."

"Why are we even trying to recruit a bounty hunter anyways?" Questions Anakin with folded arms before Yoda walks into the room, "How could we ever trust him?"

"Strong the Force is, within him." Replies Yoda as he hums, "Talk to him, we must."

"The plan is set up, Master Yoda." Assures Obi-Wan, making Yoda nod his head. Kit Fisto steps up and hums with his Padawan narrowing his eyes at the criminal.

"I agree with Skywalker; this bounty hunter should be charged for his crimes." States Nahdar, making Anakin nod his head.

"I sensed no hatred or anger in him at the Senate Building." Reveals Kit Fisto, making Yoda nod his head, "He seemed more interested in the thrill of getting the job done."

"Hmm, come soon, he will." States Yoda with a hum, making the Jedi look to each other.

"Nahdar, cover the east side of the prison." Commands Fisto, making Nahdar nod his head while Anakin covers the west side of the prison. The two will be backed up by the Coruscant Guard.

Meanwhile the _Junkrat_ makes its way to the prison while under camouflage. Inside the ship is Sugi, Embo, Dengar and Mikael. Mikael chose these three due to having close ties with them. When asked, the three agreed as long as they got paid. Mikael puts the ship on autopilot and stands from the seat. He wears his Mandalorian armor with both DC-15 blasters on his waist and picks up a carbine complete with a scope. On his back is a Z-6 jetpack.

"You all know the plan?" Questions Mikael as he puts his helmet on. The three bounty hunters nod their heads with Dengar smiling.

"First, we take out the coms." States Dengar as he grabs his gun.

"Then we open all the cells and take out the lights, causing chaos." States Sugi as she puts her dagger in its sheath. Embo spins his hat on his head and folds his arms.

" _Let's get to it_." States Embo is his dialect. Mikael nods his head and the ramp lowers to show the _Junkrat_ , hovering over the prison. Mikael jumps off the ship and lands on the roof before quickly cutting a hold into the ceiling and jumping on. The ship turns and lands nearby, dropping off the others.

The three quickly dash forward before taking cover, seeing guards. Sugi looks up before looking to Embo. Embo dashes forward and tosses his hat through the air. The hat hits one clone before bouncing off and hitting the other. Embo scales the wall and jumps, his hat coming back to him in midair. Embo flips and slams his hat down on another clone. Dengar and Sugi scale the wall and step beside Embo who puts his hat back on.

"Not bad." States Dengar before firing a shot, killing a clone Embo missed, "But you missed one."

"Save it, we have a job to do." Interrupts Sugi as she enters the jail. The three dash quickly through the jail, placing detonators, and taking out guards.

Meanwhile, Mikael crawls on the ceiling and stops above a group of guards. He drops down, in-between the guards and begins to take them down. He moves left and elbows a guard with his left arm, shattering the clone's helmet and knocking him out. He then spins and places a small bomb on another clone before catching an arm and breaking it. Mikael back flips away from the remaining guards before he presses a button on his vambrace. Beeping his heard before the guards are hit with an explosion, coming from various parts of their body's.

" _We're ready_." States Sugi through the comlink. Mikael draws one of his blaster pistols and fires, killing a clone before spinning a killing two more.

"Do it." States Mikael before an explosion rocks the facility. The coms crash, before the cell doors open and the lights go out. A riot begins, making the guards distracted while Bishop remains in his cell. In the monitor room, Kenobi smiles knowing his plan.

"Nahdar, get to the east side!" States Fisto, making his Padawan dash through the halls. He avoids the guards while taking down some prisoners. Mikael makes his way through the chaos and shoots anyone who gets to close. He stops at a cell and looks down to see Bishop who opens his eyes.

"Ready to go?" Questions Mikael making Bishop, smile. Mikael tosses him the scoped carbine and the two make their way out of the prison. Joining the two are, Sugi, Embo and Dengar. As they turns, Mikael spots Nahdar who activates his lightsaber.

"Don't move." Warns Nahdar, making Mikael looks to his friends who look to him. In a flash, all of them fire at Nahdar who deflects some shots before taking cover. A clones runs up to Bishop, carrying a heavy rifle but Bishop easily knocks him out and takes the weapon, tossing the carbine back to Mikael.

"Let's go!" States Mikael as he fires his carbine. The group make their way to the exit, fighting off both guards and prisoners. Mikael quickly turns and fires his carbine, making Nahdar take cover. Nahdar moves but gets hit in the shoulder, sending him to the ground. Mikael lands on a nearby speeder with his jetpack and takes aim. However, the sound of a lightsaber activating, makes him glance to his right to see Anakin running up. Mikael lifts his left arm and activates an energy shield around the arm. Anakin's lightsaber clashes against the shield before Mikael deflects the attack and plants both feet into the chest of Anakin, sending him off the speeder. Mikael lands on his back but takes aim and fires at Anakin and Nahdar.

"We need to get closer!" States Nahdar before the firing stops as Mikael takes out his blasters. Nahdar jumps from cover, kicking one of the blasters from his hand. He deflects lasers from the other gun before Anakin kicks that gun away.

"Surrender!" Growls Anakin as he and Nahdar point their lightsabers at Mikael. Mikael grasps Nahdar's arm and bends it upward before elbowing him in the gut and flipping him onto his back. Mikael activates Nahdar's lightsaber and looks to Anakin.

"No." States Mikael before Anakin attacks. Mikael blocks the skillful strikes from the Jedi before using his jetpack to gain distance. Before Anakin can pursue, he is attacked by Embo who tackles him and throws him back. Mikael points his missile at Anakin and fires. Mikael lands before Nahdar attacks him. The two trade skillful blows in hand to hand before Nahdar throws a straight right that is caught by Mikael's left hand. Mikael bends the fist back, cracking it, making Nahdar shout out before Mikael unleashes a combo of attacks on him. He finishes it with a left arm upper-cut, knocking Nahdar out. Mikael turns to see Embo, Dengar, Bishop and Sugi, ganging up on Anakin. Anakin then uses Force Push to send them all back before turning to Mikael.

"Move Jedi, I won't ask a second time." Warns Mikael as he grasps two handles on both sides of his chest. He pulls to reveal two electro-whips. He got these after a group of Zygerrians thought they could make him a slave.

"I have to hand it to my master." States Anakin as he stands straight up, "He's was correct on how you would break your friend out."

"What?" States Mikael before lights are pointed at Mikael who looks around to see gunships and clones arrive. Embo, Sugi, Dengar, and Bishop, surround Mikael. The group of bounty hunters aim in every direction, changing places. Obi-Wan walks up with Kit Fisto helping Nahdar.

"Mikael, I would be happy if you surrendered here and now, rather than prolong this conflict." States Obi-Wan, making Mikael look to him, "Surrender and you will be treated fairly… you have my word."

"And what about my friends?" Questions Mikael, making Obi-Wan glance to the others.

"What do you mean?" Asks Obi-Wan, knowing Mikael has something in mind.

"You bring a shuttle and let them escape." States Mikael, making Obi-Wan rub his beard.

"You can't be serious?!" Growls Anakin but Obi-Wan stops him.

"They go… I stay." States Mikael as he stares at Kenobi.

"You have a deal." States Kenobi, making Bishop widen his eyes.

"No, no way!" Growls Bishop, before pointing his weapon at Kenobi. Mikael grabs the weapon and turns to Bishop.

"You can't do this." States Bishop, while Mikael looks around.

"You got any better ideas?" Questions Mikael, making the group remain silent, "This way, only one of us is captured and the rest go free."

"Besides… they are only after me." States Mikael as the shuttle arrives, making Sugi look to it.

"Come with us." Whispers Sugi, making Mikael look to her.

"I-I… can't." States Mikael as he is bond by his word. A deal is a deal. The shuttle hovers as the bounty hunters enter the ship. Mikael turns to the Jedi and clones as the shuttle rises and launches away. Mikael drops his guns and lifts his helmet. He is taken by the clones stripped of his armor and weapons.

 **Jedi Temple**

Mikael sits in a cell and sighs. To think he was captured by the Jedi. But at least he did manage to free Bishop and his friends. Why you ask would a bounty hunter care? Mikael doesn't have many friends and wishes to keep those he does has. Foolish? Perhaps. Mikael looks around his cells before looking outside the shields. He spots Master Yoda and Obi-Wan walking up to the cell, alone. Mikael tilts his head, having seen them both at the Senate Building. The shields allow Yoda to walk in before he sits in front of Mikael. Obi-Wan leans against the wall and rubs his beard, trying to get a read on the young teen in front of him.

"Um… hello?" Calls Mikael after a couple of seconds of no one saying anything. Mikael had though that Yoda had fallen asleep or something.

"Hmm, unaware you are." States Yoda with his eyes closed, making Mikael confused, "Much to reveal I do."

"Reveal?" Questions Mikael with a raised brow as Obi-Wan looks to him.

"Tell me; do you know who you're parents are?" Questions Obi-Wan, making Mikael nod his head.

"Of course, my mother was a noble but she dies giving birth to me and my father… is a bounty hunter." States Mikael, hiding the fact that his father is governor of Concordia and is leader of the Death Watch. Obi-Wan glances to Yoda who hums, having sensed the deception but feels no negative emotions coming from Mikael.

"A Jedi, your mother was." Reveals Yoda, making Mikael widen his eyes and laugh. He continues to laugh before looking at both Jedi in front of him. Their faces are not amused and Mikael doesn't detect a lie.

"T-That's impossible." States Mikael with a shake of his head, "My father would have told me."

"Your father didn't know." Responds Obi-Wan, making Mikael take a calming breath, "Your mother was a wandering Jedi who we had thought was dead."

"No, her father made her return to Coruscant." States Mikael, having heard the story from his father.

"Do you have proof her father existed?" Questions Obi-Wan, making Mikael widen his eyes.

"Kept her relationship secret, she did." Reveals Yoda with a hum, "Sensed your growing power and feared for your safety, she did."

"What power?!" Questions Mikael having heard them say this before, "I'm just a bounty hunter, a badass bounty hunter but a bounty hunter!"

"But you could be so much more." States Obi-Wan with a gentle smile, knowing it must be difficult to be told all this and they're not even done. But the rest, he has to find out himself, "Become a Jedi."

"Pfft, you can't be serious." States Mikael as he looks to the two Jedi masters with amusement, though under that is curiosity, "I am a Mandalorian."

"Hmm, rare it is for a Mandalorian to become a Jedi but impossible it is not." States Yoda, making Mikael raise a brow. Sure he's heard of his ancestor Tarre Vizsla and his unique lightsaber currently in the possession of his father but he never saw himself as a Jedi.

"I'm not Jedi material." States Mikael with folded arms, "I've… done some bad things."

"True but the Force, surrounds you it does." States Yoda, making Mikael rub the back of his head before Obi-Wan smirks.

"Or you could go to prison and serve your time." Offers Obi-Wan, making Mikael chuckle sheepishly. Jail. Not a place Mikael would want to go. Mikael thinks a while longer on becoming a Jedi. It doesn't seem like he has an option. It's that or go to jail. Mikael looks at the smug face of Obi-Wan and glares with no real hatred.

"Fine!" Exclaims Mikael before folding his arms like a child that has just lost. Yoda hums out a chuckle with Obi-Wan, making Mikael turn red with embarrassment. He can't believe he is being forced into this! Gah! It's infuriating!

It took a week to secure Mikael's release and when it was done, Mikael was very tempted to make a break for it. However, he found himself curious about the Jedi training. If all else fails he learns something from the Jedi, runs away with a new skill set, easy. Or so he thought.

 **Council Chambers**

Inside the Council Chambers, the Jedi Council converses with each other about the newest child brought to them. One of the debates is the fact that he is not a child but a teenager. Mace Windu folds his hands in thought as he converses with Yoda. Anakin Skywalker was nine years old when he began his training but Mikael is sixteen going on seventeen. Not to mention he was a bounty hunter.

"His emotions seem to be controlled but I fear his training will bring up things that should stay hidden." States Shaak Ti with a gentle tone.

"Sooner or later he will have to face his past and come to grips with it." States Kit Fisto, making Obi-Wan nod his head.

"I do not believe it should be use that reveals his lineage to him." States Obi-Wan, getting Mace Windu to nod his head.

"He is far too old and let us not forget what his profession was!" Reminds Oppo Rancisis, "He is a Mandalorian who has been trained to kill Jedi!"

"He is young and can still be saved from the view." Defends Shaak Ti, having felt the power in the teen and kindness.

"I agree." States Adi Gallia, making Master Rancisis turn to her, "He could have easily killed more in his attempt to free his friend but instead enacted a plan that caused minimal death and damage."

"He could has also killed my Padawan Nahdar but did not." Reminds Kit Fisto with several Jedi nodding their heads.

"He has also proven to be a great warrior, even managing to get a couple over on Anakin." Adds Obi-Wan with the Jedi Council nodding their heads.

"He is also tactically aware and that can be molded into strategy." States Plo Koon.

"Yes, he is a gifted warrior but that is from the ideals of his people being hammered into him at a young age, ideals that directly contradict those of the Jedi!" Reminds Rancisis with Yoda humming.

"Master Rancisis brings up some grave things." States Ki-Adi-Mundi as he looks to Yoda, "If he is to be trained, he must be watched for any signs of corruption."

"I suggest he be trained only by Jedi Masters." States Eeth Koth boldly. Many of the council look to each other before turning back to Eeth Koth.

"A Padawan of the Council?" Questions Shaak Ti with curiosity.

"A bold statement." Says Mace Windu as he thinks with Yoda.

"Hmm, test him we shall." States Yoda, making the council nod their heads. Outside the chambers, Mikael leans against the wall, picking at his nails. He looks around and spots Jedi walking by, including Ahsoka Tano who widens her eyes and gapes at the sight.

"Hey, beautiful." Greets Mikael with a smirk, making Ahsoka sputter and walk away quickly. Mikael chuckles with amusement before someone clears their throat. Mikael turns around and spots Obi-Wan with his arms crossed.

"What?!" Asks Mikael as Obi-Wan gestures for him to follow. Mikael enters the chambers and looks around at all the Jedi Masters. He stands in the center of the room and begins to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"So… you guys ever had Bantha meat?" Asks Mikael, trying to get a reaction out of anyone. No one responds and Mikael sighs, "I'll take that as a no."

"We're going to test you." States Obi-Wan, making Mikael look to him, "Clear your mind."

"Oh great." Mutters Mikael before Mace Windu pulls out a Jedi testing screen. The images flash from sword, to ship, to tree.

"So what am I supposed to do-?" Starts Mikael before tilting his head in Mace Windu's direction, "What's with the flashing images?"

"You can see them?" Questions Shaak Ti, making Mikael nod his head.

"Yeah, why is that weird, because if it is I can't see them?" Rants Mikael, making Obi-Wan shake his head.

"His Force aptitude is truly powerful is he could see them without much concentration." States Eeth Koth, making Mikael look around at the Jedi who talk about him when he's right here.

"Begin your training, we will." States Yoda, making Mikael tilt his head in confusion, "Your masters, we will be."

"Oh shi-." States Mikael.

Needless to say he was lectured for his language. Mikael is no dressed in beige Jedi Tunic with his hair kept in a high pony tail and one of his bangs made into a Padawan braid. Though is too be trained by the Jedi Council, Mikael first has to go through the basics in a class.

Being put in a class where he is older than the others, embarrasses Mikael. In order to advance his training quicker, Mikael began to read from the Jedi Archives. Possessing an Eidetic memory has its advantages. He can remember Jedi saber forms and moves, how to perform certain abilities with the Force, and learn at a faster rate. It seems, Mikael is a prodigy when it comes to the Jedi saber arts and has advanced quickly, catching up to his own age group in less than a year.

Despite his great skill with a saber, Mikael appears to struggle with Force Powers. Even the basic Force Push seems to require far more concentration for him than others. His masters have noticed this and have debated on what to do. In the meantime, Mikael has improved his lightsaber skills, specializing in Jar'Kai. His training with Cin Drallig has helped Mikael to develop his own unique style of lightsaber combat, relying on enhanced speed, power and unconventional and unpredictable movements. He has also studied all forms of lightsaber combat, choosing Niman as it covers all areas. His training with Master Windu has allowed Mikael to channel his inner Mandalorian into Vaapad. As of now, he is easily the best Padawan with a saber.

It is not surprising that Mikael has chosen the path of a Jedi Guardian as it concentrated on martial training and combat. Guardians engaged in combat more than either of the other two classes of Jedi; the Consulars or the Sentinels. Being a Mandalorian trained in combat, Mikael was better suited to this class rather than the others. Though his Force Powers are lacking, Master Yoda insists that Mikael was born with an exceptionally powerful connection to the Force and has the potential to be the one of the most powerful Force users in Jedi history.

Mikael swings two training sabers at his opponent who evades and blocks but is put on guard by the endless swings and strikes. Mikael pushes forward and swings at the waist from either side, making his opponent jump away. Mikael spins both sabers and dashes forward, swinging with deadly accuracy. His opponent blocks the assault before attacking in a frenzy. Mikael enters Soresu to block all the attacks before countering, putting his opponent back on the defensive side. Mikael deflects a blow and disarms his opponent before bringing both sabers up to the neck of his opponent with a smirk on his face.

"Not bad Ahsoka." Compliments Mikael as the orange Togruta pants in exhaustion, "You're improving."

"Then why can't I beat you!" Growls Ahsoka as she lands on her bottom, "You don't even appear to be winded!"

"Yeah, let's just say my training was… extensive." States Mikael, thinking back on his training with Death Watch. Despite their rocky start, Ahsoka and Mikael have become fast friends. Though Ahsoka has to put up with Mikael's constant flirting, she appears to view Mikael as her best friend. Mikael only flirts with Ahsoka because he knows it irritates her.

"Ah, it's not fair!" Whines Ahsoka, pouting over the fact she cannot beat Mikael, even though she has been a Jedi longer. Mikael has only been a Jedi for 3 years and has beaten every other youngling in saber combat. At 19, Mikael has kept his body style, athletic and lean. His arm has also been changed and appears to be made up of a different substance. The substance it is made up of is Cortosis. A gift from Bishop, after a job.

Cortosis ore is a very rare, brittle, fibrous material that's conductive properties cause lightsabers to temporarily short out upon contact. This effect makes cortosis a useful material for anti-lightsaber melee weapons, though with repeated strikes, a lightsaber could still cut through it. Cortosis, due to its energy resistant properties, is also resistant to blaster fire. His arm also has Mandalorian Iron and Phrik for added protection. On the tips of the fingers are claws, capable of cutting through metal. His Jedi Tunic is made of armorweave and over that he will wears his heavily reconstructed Mandalorian Armor.

His armor is colored silver steel and is made up of Mandalorian Iron and Songsteel. He has reconstructed his helmet to act more like a mask. The mask has two functions and activations. The first and most used function is a metal faceplate/respirator, which is capable of filtering toxic air and provide protection in combat. The second is a full mask with high-tech eyepatches that he wears over his face mask. This piece of tech gives Mikael the same advantages as his helmet. It gives him macrobinocular view, tactical displays, a comlink, a rangefinder, night vision and many more. It also allows him to breath in space, underwater or areas with low levels of oxygen.

"Padawan, speak to you, I must." States a voice, making Mikael turn to see Yoda. Mikael puts his training sabers away and walks with Yoda.

"What's wrong, Master?" Questions Mikael as he looks to the aged Jedi Grandmaster, "I'm not in trouble again am I?"

"A reason you ask, is there?" Questions Yoda with an amused smile on his face, making Mikael rub the back of his head. Where to start? He did break into the holocron vault which is a big rule. But… he won't tell him that.

"Nope, nothing." States Mikael, making Yoda chuckle, "So where are we going?"

"Train you in the Force, I shall." Reveals Yoda, making Mikael sigh.

"I hate to argue with you, Master Yoda but maybe I'm not cut out for using the Force." States Mikael before he yelps and holds his foot after Yoda jabs it with his cane.

"Come, come, a schedule we must keep." States Yoda as he hobbles away with Mikael trailing.

 **Dagobah System**

The _Junkrat_ , exits hyperspace in front of the swamp covered planet of Dagobah. A remote world of swamps and forests, it is truly a sight Mikael will have to get used to. The ship enters the atmosphere of the planet with Mikael flying. Yoda sits with his legs crossed and eyes closed as the ship descends. Dagobah is a mysterious, mist-shrouded, swampy planet, mostly covered in swamps and bogs, interspersed with countless shallow lakes and lagoons and multiple living caves. The continental and oceanic crusts of Dagobah were only vaguely defined, and there was little in the way of volcanic activity or earthquakes.

"Well, here we are." States Mikael as the _Junkrat_ lands. Mikael feels a shiver go up his spine after the ramp lowers. This place… it feels different, "This place…."

"One of the purest places in the galaxy with the Force, it is." States Yoda as he hobbles out of the ship, "Train you here, we will."

"We?" Questions Mikael as he looks around with confusion.

"Discover more you will." States Yoda as he walks forward, "Your training, severe it will be."

"Nothing fazes me anymore after my training with… my father." States Mikael, making Yoda chuckle.

He had to say it! Compared to his training with Death Watch, his training on Dagobah makes his training with Death Watch a cake walk. If there was a hell, he'd want to go there for some rest. Mikael runs through the trees with boulders tied to his arms and legs while Yoda hangs on his back. Mikael scales a vine before flipping over and landing. His arms, feel like water, his legs feel the same way.

"Run!" States Yoda as Mikael maneuvers through the swamp, "A Jedi's strength flows from the Force but beware of the Dark Side."

"Anger, fear and aggression, the Dark Side of the Force are they." Reminds Yoda as Mikael runs through the swamp, "Easily they flow in combat but once you start down the Dark Path, forever will it dominate your destiny." Mikael stops to regain his breath as Yoda hums.

"Is the Dark Side stronger?" Questions Mikael out of curiosity.

"No!" States Yoda quickly, "No, quicker, easier, more seductive it is."

"How… will I know one… from the other?" Pants Mikael, making Yoda chuckle.

"You will know, but calm you must be." Reminds Yoda, making Mikael nod his head, "A Jedi uses the Force for defense, not attack."

"But, how can that be?" Questions Mikael as he runs through the swamp, "Master Plo Koon can shoot out lighting and Master Windu can crush a battle droid."

"Powerful they are and in control of their emotions." States Yoda as Mikael flips and lands, "But never allow hatred into your attacks and use of the Force."

"I understand, master." Replies Mikael, having accepted the wise words of Yoda. Yoda knows Mikael's aggression flows in battle but not to kill or harm but to end the fight quickly but he must be careful. Mikael feels a shiver go up his spine and Yoda sees it.

"Not ready he is." Mutters Yoda.

" _He has to be ready_." Whispers a female voice.

" _The time has come_." States another female voice.

" _He will come_." States another female voice.

" _He will fall_." States a male voice.

"Master?" Questions Mikael as he looks to Yoda who hums, "What is that?" Mikael points to a cave, making Yoda hum gravely.

"The cave, is strong with the Dark Side." Reveals Yoda, making Mikael look to the cave, "In you must go."

"But you said to avoid the Dark Side!" Exclaims Mikael with utter confusion.

"Overcome it, you must." States Yoda, firmly. Mikael looks to the cave and sighs. He has no weapons but his bionic arm.

"Ugh, jail is sounding better and better." States Mikael as he walks forward. He disappears into the cave before three Force Spirits appear behind him. All three are female with one being Cordelia.

"Be safe, my son." Whispers Cordelia as Mikael enters the cave. He walks into the cave and continues forward. As he does, the vines and plants move behind him with shadows darting past. Mikael turns quickly and looks around before calming himself. Fear leads to the Dark Side and he is not weak. He refuses to succumb. As he turns around, he sees Mandalorians decked out in armor, pointing their blasters at him. His first instinct is to attack but he stops, remembering his lessons.

"You are not real… show yourself!" Demands Mikael, knowing he will have to face his inner darkness.

"Child." Calls a voice, making Mikael turn around quickly to see a man with black hair. He also has the same mark on his forehead.

"Weird." States Mikael as he walks wearily around the figure, "Who are you?"

"I am one of your ancestors." Reveals the figure as Mikael picks up the Dark Side from him, "My name is Exar Kun."

"I've heard of you." Reveals Mikael, not fully on guard as he faces the great duelist, "You were perhaps the greatest duelist of the Jedi Order."

"Indeed I was." States Exar Kun as he looks at his descendent, "And you could be greater than me."

"Really?" Questions Mikael as Exar Kun steps forward.

"Learn from me and I will make you the strongest force in the universe." Proposes Exar Kun as Mikael thinks it over. Power controls everything but it also corrupts. Besides, he's strong enough.

"Why?" Questions Mikael, making Exar Kun confused.

"What?" Responds Exar Kun.

"Why turn to the Dark Side?" Questions Mikael as he casually walks around the cave, "I mean, you could have become the greatest Jedi of your time but you threw it away."

"Watch yourself, boy!" Growls Exar Kun as Mikael shrugs his shoulders.

"You traded your power to become a slave, and that's not me." States Mikael, turning to Exar Kun with a smile, "I am no one's slave!"

"… We'll see." States Exar Kun before he vanishes. Mikael exits the cave and releases a breath. He stops dead in his tracks when he comes face to face with Cordelia. Having never seen her except in pictures.

"Oh man, what now?" Questions Mikael as he shakes his head.

"Only the journey home, my son." States Cordelia before she vanishes. Mikael watches her go and smiles. Two more women appear, making Mikael confused.

"We are proud our descendent resisted the Dark Side." States one of the women.

"It is time to break through yourself and use the Force." States the other.

"Easier said than done." Replies Mikael, talking to ghost and rolling with it.

"My name is Bastila Shan." States the first woman.

"And I am Satele Shan." States the second woman, "The Force flows strongly in our line but you only needed to face you Darkness and resist to unlock it."

"Hold it, the guy in there said he was my ancestor and now you're saying you are my ancestors?" Questions Mikael with confusion, "What's going on?"

"Your mother's full name is Cordelia Numan Shan and she is our descendent." Reveals Bastila, making Mikael nod along though not understanding one bit, "Your father's line merged with Exar Kun's."

"We will be watching, May the Force be with you, Mikael Shan of clan Vizsla." States Satele before, they both vanish back into the Force.

"I have no idea what is going on." States Mikael to Yoda who chuckles as he sees the happiness in Mikael at being able to see his mother, albeit briefly, "Wait… where's my ship?" Looking around, Mikael sees no sign of his beloved ship. He then spots what appears to a single end of his ship, sticking up from the swamp. Mikael rushes in and paces on the shore.

"How the heck are we supposed to get of the planet without a ship?!" Rants Mikael as he paces back and forth.

"Use the Force." Responds Yoda, making Mikael groan.

"I will never get it out of there." Groans Mikael, making Yoda sigh.

"So certain are you." States Yoda as he stares at Mikael who folds under the look.

"Alright, I'll try." Responds Mikael with doubt.

"No try, do or do not, there is no try." Lectures Yoda, making Mikael roll his eyes. Mikael puts out a hand and concentrates. The water bubbles as Yoda looks on with a hum.

"Size does not matter to the Force, clear your mind must be." Lectures Yoda as Mikael focuses on the ship. Slowly, the Junkrat, lifts out of the swamp, inch by inch. Mikael opens his eyes to see the Junkrat, caked with mud, vines and water. Yoda hums with a nod of his head.

"Woo!" Cheers Mikael as he looks over his ship.

"Shrouded his destiny is but something great he will do." States Yoda with a hum.

"They will come for him, the Sith will come." Whispers a trio of voices.

"Resist it he must, resist it he will." States Yoda firmly as he looks at the teen who will one day become their greatest hero.

* * *

 **This chapter took longer to update as in the middle of it, my father passed away at 79. Rest in Peace.**

 **This chapter focuses on Mikael's capture, training and meeting his ancestors. His capture was due to his love for his friends. I thought that was good as being a bounty hunter… you don't make many friends. The Jedi were only after him and let the others go.**

 **His training begins quickly. I revealed that Bastila Shan, Exar Kun and Satele Shan are his ancestors. Cordelia was of course a wandering Jedi who feel in love with Pre Vizsla which I will delve further into in the Mandalorian arc.**

 **Now Cordelia's line is directly related to Bastila and therefor Satele. We all know that Tarre Vizsla was a jedi before Exar Kun. Somewhere in his line, Vizsla and Exar Kun's line merged. The reason is chose Exar Kun was due to his fall to the Dark Side. Mikael will have to overcome that temptation to follow in his ancestors footsteps.**

 **Now, Mikael armor will look a lot like the Experimental Jedi Armor from Force Unleashed, without the helmet. His mask will look a lot like Deadshot's from DC Comics but has two monoscopes, one for each eye. I've chosen the strongest metals from Star Wars for the armor, making nigh invulnerable but there are gaps in the armor. On his back he will have a jedi cape/cloak.**

 **Mikael will be a lot like Galen Marek in terms of power. He will also use Jar'Kai and a double sided lightsaber.**

 **Next Chapter- Master and Dark Acolyte! Chase through Coruscant?**


	4. Chapter 4-Fellow Hunter

**Fellow Hunter!**

 **Chase through Coruscant?**

* * *

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple**

It's been several months since Mikael's training on Dagobah. The Mandalorian has gained his own lightsaber in the few months. His lightsaber hilt is similar in appearance to that of Quinlan Vos but longer and features a unique Electric Indigo colored blade instead of green. The hilt is made from Mandalorian Iron and Songsteel, just like his armor. His lightsaber takes the form of a double sided lightsaber, honoring his fallen ancestor; Exar Kun. Ironically, most of his ancestors wielded a double sided lightsaber. His armor, now complete, covers his body over his Jedi Tunic. Having trained with Yoda to learn the power of the Force, Mikael finds what used to be difficult, easy. Like his ancestor, Bastila Shan, he too has been gifted with the power of Battle Meditation. This ability combined with his natural prowess in battle, has made Mikael one of the most dangerous Jedi to combat, though he has yet to go on his first mission as a Jedi.

The past several months have been spent by Mikael training his Force Powers. Under the watchful eyes of the Jedi Council, Mikael has honed his abilities. Even Master Rancisis has been helping the teen, though he still believes Mikael is too battle thirsty. Indeed, Mikael appears to relish the thought of battle but does not seek it and that is what stops his fall to the Dark Side. Another ability he has been gifted with his Electrical Judgement and has been taught by its creator; Plo Koon, to harness and control the power.

Mikael has trained exclusively with Mace Windu for the past months, in Vaapad. Mikael's lightsaber combat is a variation of Niman that revolves around Vaapad and implementing the other saber arts into one. This has proven very difficult to learn but with the help of Cin Drallig, Master Yoda and Master Windu, Mikael has successfully formed his own unique lightsaber art; the Way of the Mythosaur or Darasuum, meaning Eternal in Mando'a in ancient Mandalorian. This style is fast and powerful, providing equal attack and defense, as well as allowing its user to implement all styles into a single form of combat. Though the style is features endless attack and fast defensive counters, making it dangerous in a duel. According to Yoda, Darasuum is a form that is meant to defeat all other lightsaber forms. Mikael is versed enough with all seven forms of lightsaber combat to quickly recognize them in his opponent's style and technique and use their weaknesses to his advantage. He has also showed great skill in combining Force attacks with his lightsaber combat.

All the while, the Clone Wars have continued. Just recently, the Separatists have set up a Vulture Droid Construction Facility, over the planet of Orto Plutonia. This obvious act of war by the Separatist is being endlessly debated in the Senate, while the people of Pantora voice their complaints. The Jedi Order meets to discuss this new development and more importantly, who to send should they intervene. The Jedi Council meets with most showing up as Holograms.

"This is an obvious declaration of war by the Separatist on the people of Pantora." States Shaak Ti, making her fellow Jedi look to her, "What reason is there to build a facility there?"

" _Indeed, but why_?" Questions Eeth Koth with a curious expression of his face.

" _Pantora is the in the Outer Rim, we've had trouble defending or gaining ground in those territories_." Replies Obi-Wan as he rubs his beard.

" _It is likely this is a plow to spread are troops thin_." States Oppo Rancisis with a hum, " _Gaining a foothold in the Outer Rim has been met with failure_."

" _Senator Chuchi of Pantora, speaks to the Senate today about the matter_." States Kit Fisto, making Mace Windu nod his head. Yoda hums in thought of the actions by the Separatist.

" _I believe, placing a guard on the Senator is the least we could do_." States Master Windu, gaining nods from the others.

"True, but who to send?" Questions Yoda with a hum.

"Perhaps it is time for youngling Shan to step into the light." States Shaak Ti, making the council hum. After learning of his ancestry, Mikael goes by; Mikael Shan of clan Vizsla, "His skills have improved far more than any of us thought, after his trip to Dagobah."

" _He's nothing but a hooligan_!" Rants Oppo Rancisis with his finger wagging, " _Just the other day I was lecturing him and turned around to see him sleeping! Sleeping! The nerve!_ "

" _I admit he is a bit brazen but he has skill_." States Obi-Wan with a chuckle.

" _The boy has exceptional skills_." States Master Windu, having personally overseen his training, along with many others, " _Cin Drallig has called him his "greatest" pupil_."

" _Yes he is gifted but his abilities have made…, no increased his arrogance_." States Rancisis, making the council nod their heads at that. Indeed, Mikael is quite arrogant in his skills.

" _As is Anakin_." Adds Obi-Wan with a chuckle, " _But he has proven capable of controlling his arrogance_."

"Hmm… time it is for his first mission as a Jedi." Decides Yoda, making the council respect his words, "Bring him before us."

" _Where is he_?" Questions Obi-Wan.

 **Coruscant, Galactic City**

Sitting in a train is Mikael with his hood up. Around him is the constant chatter of the occupants. Standing beside him is a red and brass colored astro mech. This is Mikael's personal astro mech, he put together from scraps of numerous droids. She has the best of all her siblings. The personality of an R2 unit, the processors of an R3 unit, and a feminine personality from a scrapped R4 unit. Arsiix also has numerous upgrades that make her far better than her counter parts. She has a remote controlled magnet to assist her owner, upgraded rocket boosters to fly, and a concealed laser cutter. She has all the equipment of an R2 unit and more. Mikael sits with his left hand on the head of Arsiix and watching a man with a Twi'lek child. The man stands and leaves the car with Mikael's eyes following him. Arsiix, beeps inquisitively as Mikael stands.

He walks by the young girl who looks to him and smiles. Mikael winks at her before walking after her father. Arsiix trails behind him as Mikael enters a different car. Mikael enters the car with Arsiix and takes notice of the glass cups. A bar car, he summarizes. Mikael walks forward to the barkeep and looks to the WA-7 waitress droid. He stops at the bar while Arsiix rolls up next to him.

"Ardees, please." Request Mikael, ordering a drink while Arsiix beeps, indignantly, "What? It's just one drink." Arsiix, continues to beep before Mikael sighs and places the drink down, leaving it alone. Arsiix beeps affirmatively at the action.

" _Get him so water_!" Orders the father in Huttese, making Mikael look to him, " _Go on_!" The droid pulls out a glass and pours some water into it.

"Thank you." States Mikael as he grabs the glass of water and lifts it too Arsiix.

"You're welcome." Replies the father as he stands from his seat, where others are gambling. Two are human, one is Rodian, and the other is a Zabrak. As he walks forward, he spots Mikael's lightsaber but thinks nothing of it.

"Jedi?" Questions the father as those gambling look up and pause.

"Yeah." Confirms Mikael as the father walks next to him.

"You leaving Coruscant?" Questions the father as he gestures to the men who go back to what they were doing.

"No, I'm looking for something." States Mikael as Arsiix beeps warily and rolls back. The father smiles and looks back to the table and speaks. The men laugh before one human speaks up in Huttese, making Mikael smile.

"My brother says you can find whatever you want on Nar Shaddaa." States the father with a laugh, making Mikael chuckle.

"Yeah?" States Mikael as Arsiix beeps and looks back and forth, "How about a man that kidnapped his own daughter and took her away from her mother?" And like that, the tension rises.

"An abusive man… so not what I'd consider a real man, no love for the child just something to get back at his ex-wife." Continues Mikael as the father drinks slower and appears angered, "Taking the one thing away from her that meant everything to her, with no intention of returning the child."

"Do you think that I could find that man on Coruscant or… about to leave Coruscant?" Questions Mikael as Arsiix beeps softly. Mikael sips his water, having added some ice to the glass. The father looks to Mikael and smiles before leaning in closely.

"I… uh… would not be looking for such a man." Replies the father, making Mikael raises a brow, "It would be very dangerous, for you." Mikael smiles softly at the statement as he sips his water.

"Men like him would think that." States Mikael as he eyes the father, "And my ancestors as my witness, I would give him a chance, to stop, to reconsider, to think about the worst thing that could ever happen to him…, to imagine that." The father smiles before taking his drink and getting up. Mikael sips his drink as the father walks away.

Mikael puts his water down and cracks his neck. The father gestures to his friends and brother who stand as Arsiix beeps with alarm. Mikael sips his water and balls his left hand into a fist, creating a whirring sound of mechanics due to his arm. The first man comes up, only for Mikael to splash his water in his face and hit him with a straight left, snapping the Rodian's head back. Mikael moves quickly and grabs the glass of Ardees and smashes it against the head of the human as he draws a blaster pistol and fires, missing Mikael and hitting the window. Mikael then uses the broken glass to cut into the man's neck. The Zabrak rushes forward with a large knife and thrusts it forward, only for Mikael to grab it, pull him forward, hit him with a strong right, plunge the knife into his gut and snap his neck. Mikael cracks his neck and straightens his Jedi Cloak. Mikael then walks over to the last human, who is the father and sits across from him.

"There are two types of pain in this world." States Mikael as he removes his hood, showing his black spikey hair, pointed up and his Padawan braid hanging from the left side of his head, "Pain that hurts… and pain the alters."

" _Today, you get to choose_." States Mikael in Huttese.

The train arrives back in Galactic City with Mikael exiting with the young girl. He arrives at a small apartment and rings the doorbell. The door flies open to show a pink Twi'lek with tears running down her face. Mikael hands the young girl back to her mother and smiles. The young Twi'lek waves at him, making Mikael smirk and turn away. He raises his hood and walks down the hall.

"Thank you!" Cries the mother with tears in her eyes. Mikael stops and glances back before raises a hand and walking away. As he exits the complex, Arsiix, rolls up beeping.

"Who is it?" Questions Mikael before Arsiix, produces a hologram of Mace Windu, making Mikael bow his head slightly.

"Master, what can I do for you?" Questions Mikael, having admired and respected Mace Windu, who acts like his official master.

" _The council wishes to meet_." Reveals Windu, making Mikael raise a brow.

"I'm there." States Mikael before heading towards the Jedi Temple.

 **Jedi Temple**

Mikael steps into the temple and moves along. He seems to glide amongst the Jedi, not truly one of them. Being raised as a Mandalorian, Mikael has had a hard time fitting in with the other Jedi who were trained as Jedi at a young age. Mikael's views also differ from those of the Jedi. The Jedi are supposed to be Protectors of Peace and Justice but have taken a more militant roll in the Clone Wars. Which is understandable but has made the neglect their other duties. In Mikael's mind, the Jedi should actively solve, crimes throughout the galaxy. Perhaps Mikael is wrong. But Mikael's sins are numerous and perhaps by helping others, he can live with them, for he can never truly get rid of them. Mikael enters the Council Chambers and bows his head.

"You called for me?" Questions Mikael as he looks to the Jedi Masters.

" _We have a mission for you Padawan_." States Windu with folded hands, making Mikael fold his arms.

"I heard, what's the mission?" Questions Mikael with a raised brow at seeing all of the council together.

"In danger, Senator Chuchi and her party is." Reveals Yoda, making Mikael look up with a thoughtful expression, trying to put a face to the name, "Protect her, you will."

"Oh, you mean, Little Blue?" States Mikael, remembering meeting the Pantoran on his apology to the Senators present during his assassination of Galvin Mazzard.

" _The **Senator** will be giving a speech about the Separatist facility in Pantora System_." States Obi-Wan, correcting Mikael, " _We need to help them_."

"You really believe the Separatist would pull something, here on Coruscant?" Questions Mikael as the council looks to each other, "… or is there something more?"

"Clouded is the Senators fate." Reveals Yoda, making Mikael sigh as he knows what that means. Only one thing can cloud the Jedi's ability to interpret the Force, "Believe, the Dark Side is responsible, we do."

"Very well, I'll protect the Senator…, but how far do you want me to go?" Questions Mikael, knowing his abilities can be destructive.

" _Only use the force that is required, no more_." Replies Windu, making Mikael nod his head, " _Don't forget, the Sith are not to be underestimated_."

"I know but, they are the ones who underestimate their enemy and it always leads to their death." Responds Mikael as he bows his head and walks out of the chambers. The council sit as Windu looks to Yoda.

" _I must return to the frontlines_." States Windu before his hologram fades along with many others, leaving only Yoda and Shaak Ti.

"Are you sure he is ready?" Questions Shaak Ti to Yoda who hums.

"Hmm, ready he is." States Yoda with assurance, "But feel this is what the enemy wants, I do."

 **Senator Chuchi's Apartment**

In one of the many rooms of the Senate Apartment Complex , Senator Riyo Chuchi prepares to give her speech with the aid of her fellow Senators; Padmé Amidala, Bail Organa, and Mon Mothma. Riyo is a Pantoran female with long light-purple hair and her race's trademark gold-yellow eyes, blue skin, and yellow tattoos. She was relatively short and rather young. She wears a Burgundy colored dress with her hair styled into two tails on either side of her head, held together by a gold ornament.

Riyo goes over the last few sentences in her head and exhales a breath. For most of her time as a Senator, Riyo has been rather timid and soft-spoken in comparison to her fellow Senators but with her planet in peril, she hopes to prove herself, strong.

"You'll do fine, Riyo." Assures Padmé with a smile of encouragement, making Riyo smile.

"She's right, your speech is wonderful." Adds Bail Organa.

"I have no doubt the Senate will vote in your favor." States Mon Mothma with a smile. Their time is interrupted when a Senate Guard enters the room.

"Ma'am, your security is here." Reveals the guard, making Riyo confused before Mikael walks in with his Jedi cloak on and his faced hidden by the hood. His armor gleams through the cloak before he reveals his face.

"Senator Chuchi, I've been sent by the Jedi Council to protect you." States Mikael, making Riyo look him over. Padmé looks at Mikael who nods to her.

"Senator." Greets Mikael as Padmé smiles.

"I am glad to see we are not against each other like the last time, Mandalorian." States Padmé with a smile, making Mikael shrug.

"Yeah, it feels a bit weird but in a good way." States Mikael as he looks at Riyo, "The view is also quite spectacular."

"Oh, you're t-too kind." States Riyo with a blush as Mikael smirks. The Senators look between the two before Padmé clears her throat.

"Well, I believe Riyo needs to prepare for her speech?" States Padmé, sending a look to Riyo who shakes her head before nodding.

"Y-Yes, thank you Padmé." Thanks Riyo as Mikael smiles. As Riyo goes back to talking with the other Senators, Mikael's smile leaves his face. He grasps his left shoulder and winces. His arm, it feels like it is burning… like the day he lost it. To this day, he hates Narglatches and the man who sent them after him.

 **Planet Serenno, Count Dooku's Palace**

Count Dooku sits in his chair, thinking over his actions during the war. The war appears to be dragging out, just like his master foretold. However, both master and apprentice have felt the rising power within the Jedi Order. Though the source remains unknown to them. One of the reasons for putting a facility in the Pantora system was to try to draw out this new power and either recruit it to their cause or… eliminate it. The beeping goes off, breaking the Count from his thoughts. He presses a button and stands before kneeling as Darth Sidious appears via hologram.

"My master." Greets Dooku as Sidious looks down at his apprentice.

" _Senator Chuchi is delivering her speech today in the Senator House_." Reveals Sidious, making Dooku look to him, " _She must not be allowed to give that speech_."

"She will not, my master." Assures Dooku, "I have dispatched Dark Acolyte Nikkos Tyris along with a well-trained group of mercenaries to ensure it."

" _Ah yes, Nikkos Tyris has proven to be a worthy acolyte but the mercenaries are unpredictable_." States Sidious, making the Count nod his head.

"I thought so as well but it seems the leader only lives to find a specific bounty hunter." States Dooku, making Sidious hum, "Using him could lure out the growing power in the Jedi Order."

" _Indeed… you may continue my friend but do not kill the Senator she is more valuable alive_." States Sidious, making the Count bow his head.

"As you wish, my master." States Dooku as Sidious vanishes.

 **Coruscant**

Landing discreetly on a landing pad is the Dark Acolyte, Nikkos Tyris. Nikkos steps out of the ship and inhales the air with a smirk. It has been some time since he was on Coruscant, not since he left the Jedi Order. Behind him steps a dozen mercenaries with the leader stepping forward. The leader takes of his helmet to reveal a missing eye and scarred face.

"Ready, Skarr?" Questions Nikkos but the hunter simply moves forward, ignoring the Dark Acolyte in favor of scanning the area, looking for sport. The two walk forward before both seem to cloak themselves and move forward. The others disperse throughout the area.

At the Senate Apartment Complex, Mikael waits outside the room of Chuchi's with his eyes closed. He can't help but feel bored as he has been standing here for over an hour. He is sure it is about time for the Senator to give her speech and is hoping it will be quick. The room doors open and Riyo and the others step out of the room with Riyo, looking over the datapad. No doubt rereading her speech, again.

"Shall we, Senators?" Questions Mikael, making Riyo nod her head but not lift it from the datapad, making Mikael chuckle, "You need to relax."

"I don't see how I can." States Riyo with a nervous tone, "My planet is counting on me."

"That's the reason why you need to relax." States Mikael as he stops and turns to her, "Failing yourself is one thing but you cannot fail those that are counting on you."

"You really need lessons on giving pep talks." States Riyo before she starts to giggle and Mikael laughs. Bail, Padme and Mon all laugh with the two.

"To be fair, they are not my forte." States Mikael with a laugh as he raises his hood. As they continue to laugh, the group reaches the outside where a Shuttlebus waits. Mikael enters the bus and sits in the front seat, being the driver. The Senators pile in with others joining them. Mikael looks through rear-view mirror at the people entering. One Corellian, enters the bus and sits in the seat behind Mikael with Riyo being on the left side of him. This man does not appear to be a Senator but a security guard. The shuttle takes off with Mikael, glancing through the rear-view mirror.

"Uscru District, please." States the man, making Mikael glance at him through the mirror. He was about to reveal he was not a bus driver but decided against it. Better to travel incognito to throw off anyone trying to get to the Senator.

"Opera, huh?" States Mikael, striking up a conversation. The man pauses and nods his head.

"Yeah, my wife wants me to learn the finer arts." States the man, making Mikael chuckle.

"No use arguing." Laughs Mikael as some Senators laugh, "How long you been married?"

"… Three years." Replies the man after a pause, making Mikael nod his head. The Shuttlebus heads towards the Uscru District before Mikael glances at the rear-view mirror to see the man position himself, directly behind him. Mikael turns from his course, watching the man's reaction. The Senators murmur with confusion at Mikael turning away from Uscru District. Padme looks to Mikael, whose eyes harden. Padme, whispers to Bail and Mon who look to the "security". Mikael turns even further from Uscru District before removing his hood, making Riyo look up with confusion. She appears to be the only one, oblivious to the tension as the other Senators have discreetly moved away and put on their seat-belts.

"I guess you haven't been to Coruscant before, huh?" Questions Mikael as Riyo looks back and forth between the two, "Been driving away from Uscru District for the past five minutes."

The mercenary pulls out a knife, making Mikael swerve to the right. The Senators gasp but are held in place by the seat-belts. Riyo cries out as she begins to fall before Mikael pushes her back into her seat and activates the belt. Mikael swerves left and right, through traffic before the mercenary approaches on his right. Mikael elbows the mercenary three times with his right elbow before returning both hands to the wheel. He hits a speeder, making the Mercenary fall over and the Senators to cry out. The fight continues as Mikael elbows the mercenary back while hitting two more speeders. The mercenary growl before trying to plunge his knife into the chest of Mikael. However, Mikael catches the attack with his left hand before using both hands to break the arm over his shoulder and punch the mercenary in the face with his left hand.

Mikael speeds through traffic and swerves right. As he does, he spots a man, atop a building, shouldering a rocket launcher. His attention is brought back to the mercenary in the bus, who recovers and takes out a blaster pistol. He fires twice but misses due to the swerving before Mikael hits the brakes and spins out. The mercenary flies forward, firing through the window as Mikael grabs the arm with his left hand. The man on the building fires his rocket launcher and hits the engines. The Shuttlebus begins to lose power as Mikael spots a landing pad. He steers the ship to the landing pad and crashes there. As the Shuttlebus skids, Mikael pulls the mercenary forward and hits the mercenary with a rising elbow before wrenching the blaster from his hands and firing into the mercenary three times. Riyo gasps and cries out, being right in front of what just happened.

"Is everyone alright?!" Questions Mikael as the Senators groan and some hold their heads.

"We're okay!" Replies Mon Mothma.

"Look!" Cries Riyo as Mikael turns to his window to see a group of men, strolling up to the downed bus. However, his eyes are drawn to the leader of the group.

"Skarr." Growls Mikael before standing from his seat and looking to the Senators, "Contact the authorities and give them your location but do not leave the bus."

"I'm contacting them now!" States Bail Organa as Mikael exits the bus with his hood back up. He walks forward at the incoming mercenaries. The mercenaries stop as Skarr steps forward.

"That was some fancy flying." Compliments Skarr as he looks to Mikael, "You've got skills."

"I'm guessing that poor Deirk is dead?" Questions Skarr, knowing it is true due to Mikael being here, "Oh yeah, he's dead."

"Who the hell is this?" Asks the mercenary behind Skarr before stepping forward, "Get lost." The mercenary outstretches a hand before Mikael grabs it and bends it before pushing up, breaking the arm. The man howls in pain before he is silenced by a neck snap. The mercenary drops to the ground before Mikael removes his hood, making Skarr widen his eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me." States Skarr with a smirk on his lips.

"Oh shit, it's _Dasab Ney_." States a mercenary as the others prepare their weapons.

"One chance; turn back now." States Mikael as he glances at the mercenaries before Skarr laughs and gestures to his arm.

"That's you alright!" Laughs Skarr as he steps forward.

"That arm looks good on you." States Skarr with a smile, "Ready to lose the other one?"

"Those scars look good on you." Quips Mikael as Skarr runs his hand over his scarred face. How do these two know each other? Mikael second mission was to reinforce a group of mercenaries called the Green Dragons. He did so and got to know the leader, Skarr. But Skarr was not the type of person Mikael likes and so he left. Months later on a job, Mikael was ambushed and taken captive by Skarr. There he had Narglatches feed on Mikael's arm, all the way down to the bone, leaving only a skeletal arm and a scarred left pectoral. His bionic arm extends to the scarred areas of his chest.

"HAHA, you haven't changed!" Laughs Skarr before he gestures with his hand and all guns are aimed at Mikael, "I've got a job to finish but then, I'm going to take my time, cutting the flesh from your bones."

"I told you to leave." Reminds Mikael as he glances at the mercenaries.

"HAHAHA, you'll have to kill me to stop me from completing this job." States Skarr with a laugh as Mikael cracks his neck.

"So be it." States Mikael before he uses the Force to disarm the mercenaries and pull three forward. In a flash, Mikael ignites a single blade of his duelsaber before jumping and spinning with a sweep, beheading the three mercenaries. Mikael lands before rolling forward, cutting down two mercenaries as two others grab their guns. Mikael stands and thrusts his hand forward as the two fire a barrage of lasers. However, the lasers stop in mid-flight as Mikael uses Force Stasis. Three mercenaries charge from behind, only for Mikael to jump over them and release the laser bolts, smirking when the three are mowed down by friendly fire. Mikael walks forward and cuts down the three mercenaries with guns before turning to the only remaining mercenary; Skarr.

Back on the shuttlebus, the Senators watch the action with wide eyes, most never seeing such a thing. However, approaching from the other side of the bus is a hooded figure. Riyo turns by chance and spots him before she is pulled out of the bus by the Force. She flies into his arms as the figure reveals themselves to be Nikkos. He watches Mikael cut down three mercenaries and shakes his head. Useless, as he thought. Riyo struggles in his grip as Nikkos looks to her.

"Sorry Senator but you're coming with me." States Nikkos as he turns around only for Riyo to yell out.

Mikael hears the yell and looks to Skarr who eyes a rifle on the ground. Mikael dashes away and vaults over the bus. Nikkos senses him coming and activates his red lightsaber to deflect a strike. Mikael spins and sweeps his saber low, making Nikkos step back and push Riyo forward. Mikael stops his attack before Nikkos spins around Riyo and upper-cuts Mikael. Mikael flips back but lands on his feet in a crouch. Nikkos tilts his head and he pulls Riyo close.

"Well, looks like I completed both objectives of my mission." States Nikkos as Riyo squirms, "See you soon, Jedi."

"Do you really think-." Starts Mikael before he is blown back by an energy pulse.

"Woo!" Cheers Skarr as he steps forward with his rifle in his hands, "Get out of here, this guy's mine." Nikkos looks to the mercenary and smirks. He knows that Skarr cannot win this fight but… he doesn't care. Mercenaries are expendable.

"Good luck." States Skarr as he walks away toward the edge of the landing pad. As he does, his ship de-cloaks and appears. Mikael gets up and shakes his head before he sees Skarr. Using the Force, Mikael disarms Skarr and cuts the weapon in half. He ignores Skarr and jumps towards Nikkos. Skarr looks around before spotting a light post, severed from its stand. Nikkos gets on his ship before Mikael tosses a homing beacon into the ship. As he does, he is hit hard by a metal pole and lands in a heap with his lightsaber rolling across the ground.

"Dasab Ney, is that all you've got?!" Shouts Skarr as he smacks the pole against Mikael's back. Mikael turns and lifts his left arm to block, watching as the pole bends against his arm. Skarr throws three straight lefts, hitting Mikael in the face before Mikael uses the Force to push Skarr back. Skarr skids back before cracking his neck. Mikael spits out some blood before standing up straight.

"Yeah, how's that taste?" Questions Skarr before taking off his armor to show his chest. Mikael widens his eyes when he sees, tubes in Skarr's chest, "Not nearly enough for what you did to me."

"Yeah, I guess giving you a bath in toxic waste was a bit much." States Mikael with a shrug, "But you did feed my arm to Narglatches."

"How about we settle this the warrior way?" Offers Skarr, making Mikael raise a brow, "Bare-handed to the death."

"Or… I could just taking your head." States Mikael as he uses the Force to retrieve his lightsaber, "How's that?"

"You could but you won't." States Skarr with folded arms. Mikael scoffs before looking at his lightsaber.

"Sorry but… I don't have time for this." States Mikael as he points his lightsaber at Skarr, "Surrender, now."

"Thanks but, you've given me all the time I need." States Skarr before pulling out a bomb and tossing it at Mikael, "Die!"

"… Foolish." States Mikael before jumping at the bomb and grabbing it before spinning and tossing it back at Skarr who widens his eyes.

"Shit!" Curses Skarr before the bomb goes off in a blinding explosion. The east side of the landing pad is destroyed in the explosion as Mikael lands atop the shuttlebus. As the smoke clears, the authorities arrive along with the Coruscant Guard. Mikael scans the debris but finds no sign of Skarr.

"Sir?" Questions a clone as he runs up to Mikael.

"I must inform the Jedi Council of what transpired here today." States Mikael before using the Force to retrieve his cloak and put it on.

* * *

 **Phew this chapter took a while to complete.**

 **So I've made Mikael have an electric indigo colored saber due to it being unique.**

 **I also created a unique lightsaber form for Mikael, Way of the Mythosaur or Darasuum. This style is a complete version of Niman. It focuses on all aspects of lightsaber combat and merging all the arts into one complete form. The weakness of the style is that is relies on extreme physical effort to continually attack and counter. If one could tire out a Darasuum user, they could win but part of training in Darasuum is building up the physical aspects of your body to withstand the effects, like Mikael.**

 **Is Skarr dead or alive? Who knows… but me!**

 **Since I cannot decide and am indecisive, I have elected to use a poll to determine Mikael's pairing.**

 **The choices will be Ahsoka Tano… or Riyo Chuchi. Poll will go on until the 14th.**

 **Next Chapter- Rescue the Senator! Duel with Nikkos?**


	5. Chapter 5-Rescue the Senator

**Rescue the Senator!**

 **Duel with Nikkos?!**

 **Coruscant, Jedi Temple**

Mikael Shan of Clan Vizsla, walks through the halls of the Jedi Temple with a frown on his face. His first mission has ended with failure due to the Senator being captured and taken away. To add to his worry, the body of Skarr has not been found. Mikael stops in front of the Council chambers and awaits entry. Ahsoka Tano, fellow youngling walks around the corner and spots Mikael before hopping behind cover. Her face flushes and her body heats up at the sight of Mikael. Despite her best efforts, Ahsoka has found herself drawn to the young Mandalorian. The sun illuminated the form of Mikael as he is deep in thought, creating a majestic image to Ahsoka who gasps lightly and widens her eyes.

"Ahsoka." Calls Mikael, making the Togruta shake from her thoughts and look to Mikael who is staring at her, "Did you need something?"

"N-No, I was just passing through!" Rants Ahsoka, making Mikael raise a brow and chuckle lightly.

"You are amusing, Ahsoka." States Mikael with a soft chuckle, making Ahsoka blush heavily. Ahsoka calms herself and looks to Mikael.

"I heard you went on your first mission?" Questions Ahsoka but sounds more like a statement. Mikael nods at her words, making Ahsoka beam with excitement.

"What was is it like?!" Questions Ahsoka with stars in her eyes, making Mikael step back and chuckle sheepishly.

"I don't know." Replies Mikael but Ahsoka shakes her head and gets closer to his face.

"Did you fight? Did you win? Did you have fun? Those kinds of things!" Rants Ahsoka, making Mikael sweat drop.

"Even if you say that-." States Mikael as he trails off when he sees Ahsoka turning bright red. Ahsoka only now realizes how close she is to Mikael.

"The Council awaits, youngling." States a voice, making the two younglings turn to a Jedi. Ahsoka steps back quickly with a blush adorning her face. Mikael looks to her before smiling.

"My first mission was... fun." Replies Mikael, answering Ahsoka's questions before entering the council chambers.

Inside the Council Chambers, Mikael stands in front of the Jedi Council. Yoda hums over the debriefing of the youngling. Mikael waits as the council think over what their next move will be. Mikael's thoughts are elsewhere. Skarr's body was not found, meaning; he's not dead. Mikael is snapped from his thoughts by the voice of Obi-Wan.

"We must rescue the Senator with haste." States Obi-Wan, getting a nod from Yoda.

"We have no idea where the Senator is." Reminds Kit Fisto with a hum.

"I managed to place a homing beacon upon the enemy craft before they escaped." Reveals Mikael as he looks to the council, "Though even without the beacon, their destination is obvious."

"The factory over Orto Plutonia?" Hums Shaak Ti, getting a nod from Mikael, "That would make sense."

"With their senator held hostage, Pantora would be unable to take action." States Windu with folded hands. Yoda hums in thought as Mikael looks to the council.

"Perhaps... I could retrieve the senator?" Offers Mikael, making the council look to him, "With the permission of the council."

"Whatever we decide to do, we must do so quickly." States Eeth Koth, with others nodding to his words.

"Very well, you will retrieve the senator." States Mace Windu, with Yoda nodding his head.

"Your secondary objective is to destroy the facility but rescue the senator at all costs." States Mace Windu, making Mikael nod his head.

"Leave at once, you must." States Yoda as Mikael bows and takes his leave. The council sit amongst each other and debate their actions.

"I sense this is what the enemy wants." States Shaak Ti with Yoda nodding to her words, "Their interest in the padawan, worries me."

"Is this due to his lineage?" Questions Kit Fisto.

"The descendant of Exar Kun would be a great ally to the Sith." States Obi-Wan.

"Hmm, more to this is sense." States Yoda with a hum, "Aware of his other ancestor, they are."

"The one of both light and dark." Recites Shaak Ti with Eeth Koth nodding.

Mikael walks through the halls of the Jedi Temple before taking a right and heading to the hanger. Mikael spots the Junkrat and smiles before an astro droid exits the ship. The droid is colored red and brass. It is built like a tank and is covered in armor plating. This droid is named Arsiix. Arsiix beeps with excitement at seeing Mikael before rolling right for him. Arsiix circles around Mikael who chuckles at the action. Having built Arsiix himself, Mikael feels he has made a friend in the droid.

"Prep the ship, Arsiix." States Mikael as he walks up the ramp of the ship with Arsiix beeping with excitement, "That's right, we got another mission." The ramp to the ship rises and soon the Junkrat lifts from the ground and shoots from the hanger. The ship exits the atmosphere where it is joined by two Republic Cruisers.

"Admiral Kilian, do you have your orders?" Questions Mikael to Shoan Kilian who receives the message.

"Yes commander, I am to provide a distraction whilst you sneak aboard the facility and rescue the senator." Replies Shoan Kilian, making Mikael nod his head, "Our secondary objection is to destroy the facility."

"Well then Admiral, let's get to it." States Mikael before the group jump to light speed.

 **Vulture Droid Facility**

Senator Riyo Chuchi sits across from the man who now leads the Separatists Alliance. A man, whom she was told, is a former Jedi. Count Dooku sits in his seat and looks to the Senator who has yet to touch her food. Standing beside Count Dooku is Nikkos Tyris, who stands silently behind his master. In truth, the blockade around Pantora is merely to draw out the power in the Jedi Order. Nikkos has told his master about his encounter with Mikael and Dooku suspects Mikael to be that power. Senator Chuchi glares at the men across from her.

"Come now Senator, I would not poison you." Assures Dooku with a kind smile that Chuchi sees right through. If he wanted her dead, she would be dead and there wouldn't be a thing for her to do to stop him.

"Why have you brought me here?" Demands Chuchi with narrowed eyes, putting up a brave front against the Sith lord. Count Dooku chuckles at the Senator before looking to her.

"Not to worry Senator, all will be revealed soon." Assures Dooku before his eyes glance out into space, "They're here." His statement is followed by two Republic Cruisers exiting hyperspace.

"Launch the fighters." Commands Dooku before thousands of Vulture droids launch from the facility. The Republic Cruisers scramble their own fighters and intercept the enemy. Soon fighting breaks out with lasers flying through space. Several gunships launch from the Republic hanger and head for the facility. Meanwhile, the Junkrat evades the battle and floats close to the facility. The ship docks at an airlock and Mikael enters the facility. Mikael wears a mix of jedi armor and mandalorian armor with a jedi cloak over his body. Landing beside Mikael is Arsiix as the Junkrat takes off with autopilot activated.

"Admiral, I'm in." States Mikael as he moves through the facility. As he dashes through the halls, he makes short work of several battle droids while never breaking his stride.

The gunships plot a course to the hanger of the facility but take heavy flak. One by one, the gunships are shot down with only two remaining. One of the gunships is hit in the right wing and becomes unsteady before slamming into the other gunship and exploding. The last gunship is smoking while still taking heavy flak. The gunship approaches the hanger and takes heavy laser fire before crashing in the hanger.

"Sir, the gunships are down." Relays a clone to Admiral Shoan. Shoan glares before looking to another clone.

"Get me, the commander!" Orders Shoan. Mikael fights his way through the facility with Arsiix trailing nearby. The two reach the hanger doors and Mikael looks to Arsiix who beeps and heads over to the door as Mikael's coms beep.

"Yes, Admiral?" Answers Mikael.

"You need to take out the cannons in front of the hanger!" States Admiral Kilian, "We won't be able to land out troops otherwise!"

"Ugh... I'll take care of it Admiral." Assures Mikael after a sigh at having to do everything. Arsiix beeps before the blast doors open to reveal a group of battle droids. The sight makes Arsiix squeal with fear before Mikael dashes forward.

"Hey, who's that?" Asks a battle droid as Mikael dashes towards them.

"How should I know?" Responds another battle droid before Mikael activates a single side of his duel-blade.

"He's a Jedi!" Yells a droid.

"Blast him!" Responds the commander. Before they can lift their guns, Mikael cuts right through them with speed and agility, doing flips and corkscrews through the droids before landing behind them. The droids all fall with groans as Mikael walks away with Arsiix following. As he gets close to the hanger, Mikael hears fighting and contacts the Admiral.

"Admiral, I hear fighting in the hanger." States Mikael as he reaches the doors to the hanger, "Did some of your troops make it through?"

"We just received word ourselves." States Admiral Kilian as Arsiix opens the doors, "They are under heavy fire and need support."

"I'm entering the hanger now." States Mikael as Arsiix opens the doors. The sounds of blaster fire grow louder as Mikael turns to Arsiix.

"Stay clear of the battle Arsiix." Orders Mikael getting an affirmative beep from the droid. Mikael goes through the doors and onto a ramp overlooking the hanger. He spots a burning gunship with several clone troopers taking fire and firing back. Approaching from his left are two battle droids.

"Hey you!" Calls the droids only to be picked up by an unseen force and crushed into scrap. Looking back to Mikael, he has a single hand balled into a fist. Mikael flips over the railing and lands behind several droids. The droids turn, only to be force pushed away. Mikael dashes forward and deflects lasers from the gunship while moving forward. The clones see him and rally, jumping from behind cover and taking the fight to the droids. In no time at all, the hangers is cleared of droids.

"Commander!" Calls a clone as he salutes Mikael who nods. The Junkrat, lands in the hanger now that it is clear.

"Tell your men to guard this hanger, I shouldn't be long." States Mikael as he stalks away and through the facility. He runs into several groups of battle droids that he dispatches quickly before continuing on his way.

"Hmm, this is too easy." States Mikael to himself before he enters a room. As he does, the room floods with droids of all kinds.

"Raise the laser gates!" Commands a droid before the area is closed off. The droids surround Mikael who looks to them unfazed.

"Surrender, Jedi." States a droid, before Mikael smirks and enters a stance. The droids are pulled towards him before being blown away by an unseen force. The attack cracks and dents the metal around Mikael and the floor beneath him. Arsiix whistles before beeping and directing itself to generator, through the shields.

"Stand aside, buddy." States Mikael before he inhales and closes his eyes before raising a hand towards the generator. The generator begins to shake before unhinging itself from the wall. The generator floats before falling to the floor. Mikael looks around to see the shields have dropped. Both droid and Jedi, dash through the facility before Mikael comes to a halt. In front of him is a large area filled with walk ways and Vulture droids.

"Seems the information was correct." States Mikael as he sees the construction of Vulture droids, and Hyena bombers. Arsiix whistles with worry before Mikael glances back.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll be alright." Assures Mikael before something lands in front of him, kicking up a cloud of dust and forcing Mikael to shield his eyes. The dust clears to show a Vulture Droid standing in front of Mikael. Mikael quickly rolls to his right to evade lasers before jumping back with a flip to evade more lasers. As he lands he evades to the left before igniting one side of his lightsaber. Mikael dashes forward in a zig zag motion, evading lasers before jumping as the droid slams a wing down. Mikael propels off the droid before landing and retracting his lightsaber and using both hands to lift the droid. In mere seconds, he crushes the droid with the force and slams the scrap to the floor. Mikael then tosses several detonators around the area and heads towards his primary objective. Reaching the elevator to the upper bridge, Mikael quickly dispatches a group of droids before boarding the elevator. Arsiix beeps and begins to board before Mikael stops it.

"Not this time buddy." States Mikael with a smile as Arsiix beeps, "Get back to the ship and wait for me." With his orders said, Mikael ascends to the upper bridge. Getting closer to the bridge, Mikael exhales a breath and closes his eyes. Using his unique Force Sense; which enables him to sense individual personality traits such as vengeance, hatred, and envy while also allowing him to sense the alignment of individuals. Using this power, Mikael senses two dark side powers next to another who is unaligned.

"So the Count is here himself…," States Mikael before opening his eyes, "I'm expected."

 **Upper Bridge**

Riyo Chuchi looks out into space at the battle happening nearby. The Republic forces are outgunned by the numerous droids swarming out of the facility. The cruisers are taking heavy damage while their fighters go down, one by one. Count Dooku sits and looks at the battle without worry. Nikkos stands by him with a smirk.

"Is this the fate of my planet?" Questions Riyo, making Dooku look to her.

"Senator, I take no joy in this battle but should you ally with me and the Separatist Alliance, I assure you we will protect your home world better than the Republic." States Dooku, making Riyo turn to him with a glare of defiance.

"By taking away our freedom!" Retorts Riyo before the elevator doors open and steam is released. Nikkos turns and ignites his lightsaber before Count Dooku's chair turns to the elevator. A single foot exits the elevator before Mikael steps out with his hood still up. The droids in the room turn only to be picked up and crushed with Mikael raising a single hand. Dooku claps at the display as Nikkos stands ready.

"Impressive." Compliments Dooku as he looks over the young Padawan, "You mask your presence well, your skills with the lightsaber are equally impressive, flawless timing, perfect control, but… you could be so much more."

"Senator, I am glad you are unharmed." States Mikael, ignoring the Count's words, "Please wait awhile longer and I will ensure you are safely returned to Coruscant… unharmed."

"Such arrogance." States Dooku with a smile, "One would think you were a Sith."

"I have no time for your riddles, old man." States Mikael before walking down the steps, "Either fight or shut up."

"It seems you are in need of a lesson in respecting your elders." States Dooku with Mikael reaching the end of the steps, "Not surprising given your lineage."

"Perhaps… but you should know something." Replies Mikael before using the force to grab his lightsaber and ignite it fully, "I'm more of a hands on learner."

"Nikkos, end this battle and bring back the padawan and Senator." States Dooku before he stands and exits the room with Mikael following his moves with his eyes. Nikkos steps forward with a smirk and spins his lightsaber in his hand.

"To think all of this was to get you out in the open." States Nikkos with a short laugh, "A boy, a weak boy."

"Boy, huh?" Repeats Mikael with narrowed eyes, "If that's how you see me, I'll bet you'll blush a pretty pink when I kick your ass!"

"Come on then!" Challenges Nikkos before Mikael jumps and spins in the air, looking like a purple buzz saw. Nikkos jumps at the same time and the two clash in mid-air with a flurry of strikes before Nikkos thrusts twice with his lightsaber. Mikael dodges both before jumping back to evade an overhead. Mikael lands and dashes forward before Nikkos meets him head on. The two enter a saber lock and push against each other. Both then begin to exchange fast blows with both being directly in front of each other. Riyo watches with wide eyes as she cannot follow their moves. The two separate and land across from each other.

"Not bad… let's try this." States Nikkos before putting his lightsaber on his waist and using both hands to pick up metal. Mikael watches before Nikkos yells and tosses the metal at him. Mikael spins his saber in front of him like a fan blade, cutting the metal apart before stopping and sticking his hand out, using the force to stop the remaining metal. He then throws it back at Nikkos who widens his eyes at the move before jumping to evade. He flips over the debris and heads for Mikael who spins on his heel and steps back while deflecting the blow. Nikkos force pushes Mikael against a wall, making Mikael grunt before evading a thrust. Mikael jumps back and lands in a crouch.

"Take a look at the battle, Jedi." States Nikkos as he gestures to the battle raging outside. Mikael looks and spots the cruisers burning but still fighting, "Only a matter of time before they go down and with them gone, so is your hope of escape."

"This facility can be completely controlled from this room alone and with it, the droids." States Nikkos, making Mikael widen his eyes and look around.

"Give it up." Taunts Nikkos before Mikael turns to him and smirks.

"You sure like to talk a lot." Quips Mikael, making Nikkos growl, "But you have given me some useful information."

"In return… I'll be sure to send your ashes back to the Count." States Mikael before he places his lightsaber on his waist.

"What are you doing?" Demands Nikkos before Mikael uses the force to grip the room, making it shake. On the outside, the room is separated from the facility via the force and plummets to the planet below. Nikkos can't believe what he's just seen. This boy was powerful enough to separate this whole room from the facility. Mikael then raises his left hand and presses a sequence of buttons before explosions occur all over the facility. The Vulture droids in battle, suddenly lose power and the cruisers seize their chance to target the facility. Escaping the facility is a solar sailor, carrying Count Dooku.

"Are you alright?" Questions Mikael with a smirk, "Your guard has dropped."

"Fool, you've only hastened your death." States Nikkos before igniting his lightsaber. Riyo stands on some debris as the two warriors engage each other. Mikael ducks under a blow and slides behind Nikkos before attacking. Nikkos spins his saber around his back, blocking the attack before sweeping. Mikael deflects the blow before using a saber rush, pushing Nikkos back with each blow. Being skilled in Form V, Nikkos counters with an overhand power blow that is meant to crash down upon an opponent with incredible force. However, Mikael knows the move well as his lightsaber form; Darasuum, uses all other lightsaber form in one. Using, Swift Flank, Mikael dashes around Nikkos, hitting him with a quick blow to the chest. Nikkos yells out before falling to the ground, only to flip back up. The left side of his chest has been cut all the way to his deltoid.

"Surrender." States Mikael, only for Nikkos to pick up some debris and chuck it at him. Mikael evades before he is thrown to a wall. Using his left arm, Mikael pries himself out before blocking an overhead. He spins around Nikkos before force pushing him back.

"Enough of this." States Mikael before he lifts Nikkos from the ground and picks up a piece of metal. He throws it into Nikkos who hits a wall only to be raised and slammed on the ground. Nikkos groans before he is picked up again as Mikael dashes forward. Mikael jumps and grabs Nikkos with his left arm and slamming him into the ceiling, denting the metal. He grabs Nikkos and slams him on the right before tossing him to the floor. While in mid-flight, Mikael blasts him with Electrical Judgement, sending Nikkos to the ground and cracking the glass beneath him.

"Aggh!" Cries Nikkos as his body sparks with lightning. Mikael lands and points his saber at the fallen Jedi.

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest." Recites Mikael with his saber pointed at the fallen Jedi. Nikkos begins to laugh loudly at the action before glaring at Mikael.

"I see why my master wants you so badly." States Nikkos with a smile, "The power of the Revanchist at his beck and call."

"What are you talking about?" Questions Mikael as the floor heats up due to the room entering the atmosphere.

"You'll see… RAAARGH!" States Nikkos before attacking. Mikael amputates both arms before blasting Nikkos with more Electrical Judgement, sending him through the glass and out into space. Mikael exhales a breath and pants, having used Darasuum for too long a period. With the room heating up, Mikael quickly grabs Riyo who yelps before force pushing a window and jumping out of it. The two begin to fall before the Junkrat swoops down below them. Mikael glides to the roof of the ship and drags Riyo with him. The two enter the ship with Riyo panting.

"Senator, I do hope you haven't forgotten your speech." Laughs Mikael as Riyo looks to him like he's insane.

* * *

 **Finally finished this chapter!**

 **Sorry for the late updates guys, I've been through hell.**

 **My father has recently passed away, my sister moved out, my house is going into probate, I'm paying for a lawyer, and moving into god parents' house.**

 **But I will try to update as much as I can.**

 **So as you all probably expected, Revan is also one of Mikael's Ancestors. Why wasn't he on Dagobah, because he's somewhere else.**

 **Also Ahsoka has won the poll!**

 **Next Chapter- Answers and Infiltration!**


End file.
